Cowboy Bebop: Second Gig
by The One Named Light
Summary: A Weirdies Storyline. The Bebop guys are without a spaceship, but they're not the only ones in focus. They are joined by three teenage girls looking for a good time, Four wolves and another girl looking for paradise, A Charming Magician who tried to destroy creation on a whim and a slew of other Characters that will join over time.
1. Session 27 - Jess Paltrivel: Age 16

They say there's no such place... as Paradise... Yes, It's a Wolf's Rain x-over, but you'll never guess what it's with, Say hello to the Weirdies! A Fancy Roleplay Written by Fellow Authors PuppyLuver256 and ZootieCutie that's powered by the friendship between the two that have weathered a few intruders like the "Meanies" and some guy named Spoon300 or something... They've been through thick and thin together and I'm going to add a little something from every project from the PuppyLuver Studio Collective, Past and Present for this puppy, no pun intended. But we've got a wolf story to get on into so Let's Bust out the Disclaimer and Get on with our show

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, nor do I own the story in which the Wolves are Invading, I only own the revised version I am posting right now.

* * *

A Bus parks at a dingy-looking theater. Out of the Bus come two identical twin girls, the one with the low ponytail had a Purple Bandana on her Head, another was sporting nothing but her high ponytail, and While that same wore Purple pants and a T-Shirt with a multicolored star on it, The Bandana Headed girl wore a skirt under her yellow pants and a Long Sleeved Shirt underneath her no sleved shirt. The Final three Things that set them apart were their eyes (The one in the Skirt had grass green eyes, the one in the pants has gray-blue eyes), their shoes and their glasses (loafers and yellow framed glasses for green-eyes, Nikes and purple framed glasses for blue-eyes)

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up!" said a blonde girl who was apperantly waiting for the two. "You would have been late to the party!"

"C'mon, Maddie... You know I always come fashinably late." Said the one in the purple glasses.

"And You know I come fashinably Early, Jess" said the Blonde Girl, named Maddie.

"Okay, I get it. So, I hear there's Bowie?" said the brunette in the yellow glasses. to that the other Brunette named Jess Replied "Of Course Jade, Why else would we come here? Y'know, besides Muppets."

And thus our story begins...

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Cast in the name of God!_

**Artist Shapeshifter**

_Ye not the guilty!_

**Copycat Artist**

_We have come to terms!_

**Charming Magician**

_Big-O!_

**Muppet Saxaphonist**

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Hello, Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_ Big-O!

**COWBOY BEBOP: 2nd Gig**

**A WEIRDIES+ Production**

A dimensional portal opened up backstage. Two people exited the portal before it closed. One, the male, looked similar to a court jester, only his head wasn't quite connected to his body and his hands weren't attached to any arms. The other looked like a female human, only she had pink hair and yellow eyes. She dressed like a witch. "Okay, Dimentio," the witch said. "Where do you think we are now?"

"How should _I_ know, Luna?" the jester, presumably Dimentio, rebutted. "My warps have been messing up a lot lately. When they _do_ work, I end up in some strange place that I really didn't mean to arrive at..."

At that moment, a teenage boy rushed up to them. His skin was a golden color and he had glasses and no nose. He had red-orange hair that looked like it was made of yarn. "Hey there!" he greeted them cheerfully. "Welcome to the Muppet Cabaret! Can I get you two a seat? I see you've dressed for the occasion! Nice dress, madam."

"Wha...?" Dimentio and Luna both looked down at their clothes to find they had changed. Dimentio was now wearing a jet-black tuxedo with faint purple and yellow trim. Luna's witch outfit had transformed into a fancy navy blue dress with purple ribbons. "Oh, David," she exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that Dimentio didn't really like to be called by his real name anymore. "It's just like our prom, only with cute animals!"

Dimentio rolled his eyes. "So there were a bunch of crazed puppets at our prom?" he asked sarcastically. He had recognized where they were as soon as he saw that boy. They were in the Muppet universe, and the boy was Scooter, resident go-fer of the Muppet Show theater.

"Let me take you to your table," Scooter said. He led them to a table for two, right next to the stage. "Enjoy! Best seats here." With that, he left.

"Such wonderful service!" Luna exclaimed, a look of pure joy on her face.

Dimentio's reaction, however, was slightly less enthusiastic. "Meh, you see one Henson universe, you've seen 'em all." He leaned back to take a nap.

"Wake me if you see Jareth..." he muttered.

At that moment, the host of the Muppet Show, Kermit the Frog, walked onstage. "Welcome to the Muppet Cabaret!" he greeted the audience. "Tonight's special guest, playing with The Electric Mayhem, is a musician that worked with Jim Henson himself! So, ladies and gentlemen, performing with the big band of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, give a big round of applause to David Bowie!" He left the stage, cheering and waving his arms in the air in his usual fashion.

Dimentio immediately woke up. "Bowie, really?" The curtains rose, revealing the in-house rock band and a certain British glam rock star wearing an outfit that harkened back to his days as Ziggy Stardust. "Yep, that's him," Dimentio said. "Go Bowie!"

Dr Teeth, the leader of the band, turned to the audience and shouted, "Yeah, this is Dr. Teeth, and we're gonna boogie!" With that, the band started playing and all of them, including David Bowie himself, started singing.

___Oh oh oh ohoo little china girl  
Oh oh oh ohoo little china girl_

I could escape this feeling, with my china girl  
I feel a wreck without my, little china girl  
I hear her heart beating, loud as thunder  
Saw the stars crashing

I'm a mess without my, little china girl  
Wake up mornings where's my, little china girl  
I hear hearts beating, loud as thunder  
I saw they stars crashing down

I stumble into town just like a sacred cow  
Visions of swastikas in my head  
Plans for everyone  
It's in the white of my eyes

My little china girl  
You shouldn't mess with me  
I'll ruin everything you are  
I'll give you television  
I'll give you eyes of blue  
I'll give you men who want to rule the world

And when I get excited  
My little china girl says  
Oh baby just you shut your mouth  
She says ... shhhh  
She says  
She says

Oh oh oh ohoo little china girl  
Oh oh oh ohoo little china girl  
Oh oh oh ohoo little china girl  
Oh oh oh ohoo little china girl  
Oh oh oh ohoo little china girl

The audience applauded. Dimentio stared in awe for a few seconds. "Don't say anything. Luna," he said.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I need to relish in the fact that I just got to see Bowie perform live. Granted, it was with Muppets, but still..."

The amphibious MC came back onstage. "Now, we're going to try something special that we've never done before!" Kermit said animatedly to the audience. "We're going to pick two lucky audience members, and they shall perform with David Bowie himself! Let's see..." His Saturn-shaped eyes scanned the wide audience. "How about this lovely couple right next to the stage? The jester and the witch. If you two are interested, come on down!"

"OMIGOD YES!" Dimentio practically leaped onto the stage. Thankfully, Luna walked onstage in a more civilized manner.

Kermit smiled as they arrived onstage. "Now, you two just pick any single song, and you shall perform it with him, while The Electric Mayhem backs you up," he told them. "Well, if Dimentio would just let go of David Bowie's leg..."

Dimentio had instantly clung to David Bowie's left leg and absolutely refused to let go. This was probably not such a good experience for the British former glam rock star. "Um, we're experiencing technical difficulties," Kermit told the audience. "We're going to take a short break, but we'll be right back!" He whispered aside to Rowlf the Dog. "_We're going to need Dr. Bob!_"

After the stage had been cleared, the next sketch(Veterinarian's Hospital) began. "_And now, Veterinarian's Hospital, the continuing stooory of a quack who's gone to the dogs!_" said the announcer as Rowlf walked on in green hospital scrubs.

"Like, Dr Bob! Your next patients are here!" Janice, also in hospital scrubs, told Rowlf.

"Patient_s_?" Rowlf, as Dr Bob, asked. "Why more than one?"

Miss Piggy started to snicker under her breath. "They're... um, _conjoined_, Dr Bob." She lifted the operating table sheet, revealing Dimentio still clinging to David Bowie's leg.  
"SOMEONE GET THIS FREAK OFF MY LEG!" David Bowie shouted in an exasperated tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the crowd, the three girls from before were giggling about what was unfolding. "They should get the guys at Toonami to do a Show here!" the blonde girl said, snickering.

"Yeah! I can imagine," Jess said. With that, Jade got a mysterious text message on her Android. It read "We will meet in paradise", she wandered off as the two snickered at the ensueing humor... There she caught a pack of wolves wandering across the theater... She ran across the hall to find them. This caught Jess and Maddie's Attention as they followed Jade backstage.

* * *

Speaking of the Backstage, Scooter was sent in by Kermit to separate the jester from the rocker. "David Bowie! 15 seconds to curtain, Mr Bowie! Can I get you anything, sir?" David Bowie replied. "Yes, one thing," the 80s pop icon said pulling something out of a drawer. "Get me a restraining order!"

"Oh, come on! All I wanted was an autograph... and maybe some of your hair..." and with that, Kermit decide to take matters into his own hands, ergot; he asked "Hey, can someone get a crowbar to pry that guy off of David?"

"No good," Gonzo the Great told him. "I used all the crowbars in my last act."

"I don't wanna know..."

Maddie, who made her way backstage with Jess to find Jade looking for the wolves, was laughing her head off about this whole thing. Jess, Curious to know what possesed Jade to go backstage, tried thinking of a good way to get Dimentio off of David Bowie. Suddenly, she had an idea. "When in doubt, Shout it out!" she exclaimed. She bent down to Dimentio's ear, which would've been near Bowie's knee. "Dimentio... Dimentio... DIMENTIO! GET OFF OF DAVID BOWIE!"

At this, Dimentio promptly freed Bowie's left leg. "S-sorry about that, David..." he told his idol. "I got a little excited..."

"A little?" Luna rolled her eyes.

Jade was confused at how these wolves appeared to her "Excuse me, care to explain what's going on" at that moment, a mysterious girl in a white cloak appeared to the wolves.

"Ah, This one understands... The wolves cant cast their illusions here." stated the pink-haired girl. "Hello, Thank you for finding them, This one is forever greatful"

"I'm Jade, this is my sister Jess. And our webfriend Maddie" Jade Introduced to the Pink Haired girl. The Blonde and the Brunette "Hi there! Glad to meet ya" "Care to introduce yourself, little missy?"

"This one is named Cheza." said the pink-haired one. With that Jade noticed something about the whites of her eyes. Mainly that they were as red as the pupils "Uh, you might wanna get your eyes checked..."

"Okay, now you can do that number," Jess said, smiling. Maddie giggled again.

"Okay, what song do you guys wanna do?" Kermit asked the Marioverse pair.

Immediately, Dimentio replied with "Dance Magic!" Luna just went along with it, as she didn't know many Bowie songs herself.

"I can't wait to see it!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Me either," Jess said. "C'mon, let's go sit down and watch."

They both made their way back to the seats. Jade walked alongside them as the wolves and the girl began to follow her, She watched as Jess pulled a seven-gallon tub of popcorn out of nowhere. She made her way to a seat and started to eat out of the tub with the other two girls... the girl in the cloak not taking a single bite...Kermit half-ran out onstage to introduce the next number. "The Muppet Cabaret is proud to present, singing with David Bowie, Dimentio and Luna! YAAAAAAAYYYY!" The curtains rose to reveal David Bowie in his outfit from Labyrinth, as well as Dimentio and Luna. They began to perform their song.

___You remind me of the babe (What babe?)  
Babe with the power (What power?)  
Power of voodoo (Who do?)  
You do (Do what?)  
Remind me of the babe_

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue  
Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said...  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free

I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue  
Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails or puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said...

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)

You remind me of the babe (What babe?)  
Babe with the power (What power?)  
Power of voodoo (Who do?)  
You do (Do what?)  
Remind me of the babe

Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic

What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Something frightening

Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby make him free

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic  
Slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

The audience gave them a standing ovation. Jess even let loose a loud whistle while Maddie batted her eyes.

Dont Worry, It'll Make Sense

At that point, the show started coming to a close. "Well, that's the end of this truly special performance at the Muppet Cabaret," Kermit announced, "but let's have a round of applause to David Bowie, Luna and Dimentio!" More applause came from the audience as Luna, Dimentio and David Bowie came back onstage.  
"One more song, David~!" Dimentio exclaimed. He started singing Ziggy Stardust, but Kermit did his best to drown him out. "See you next week on the Muppet Show! Yaaaaaaay~!" The curtains fell as the band in the orchestra pit played the closing theme. Meanwhile, up in the balcony, the geriatric hecklers known as Statler and Waldorf put in their two cents worth.  
"So Waldorf, do you believe in magic?"  
"Sure! Every day I imagine that this theater disappears!"  
"Do ho ho ho!"

At this point, Zoot, the resident saxophone player, would normally play the bum note. This time, however, he didn't. Something was odd... He turned to the camera, a strange glint on his sunglasses. "Ah ha ha..." he muttered. "Ciao!" He snapped his fingers a la Dimentio and disappeared.

"What the-?! How did-?! _Zoot... how did he dooooo thaaaaaat?_" Jess exclaimed. Jade was as shocked as she was, the girl in the cloak was looking in curiosity. "ZOOT'S GONE MAD WITH POWER! HE'S GONNA EAT THE CHORT!" Maddie shouted. With that the pack came along as they hurried to Zoot's Location via Dimentio's Warping Powers as copied by Maddie's batting of her eyes.

See, I told you I'd make sense.

* * *

Still in shock of what happened in front of them. Our Heroes warp to Zoot's Location, which just happened to be Jess's bedroom. Maddie was still in a state of shock, to be honest with you. "What happened to him?" she asked no one in particular. "I thought he was kind! I thought he was funny! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE MADDIE AND ZOOT FOREVER!" Her eyes started to fill with tears.

That's when Jess noticed it: the way the light was refracting off of Zoot's sunglasses made his eyes take on a somewhat emerald hue. "Wait a minute..." She slowly moved closer to the estranged musician and pulled his hat off. Planted on the top of his head was a small green stalk with two bright green leaves, which gave Zoot the appearance of a Pianta. It seemed to be radiating some sort of evil energy. "Here's the problem," Jess said, yanking the plant off his head. Zoot slowly turned back to his normal self.

"Huh...? What happened?"

"This plant happened." Jess began spraying Weed-B-Gone on the plant.

"Yay! Zoot's back!" Maddie squealed and promptly tackle-hugged Zoot. I think it may have hurt him. "Thanks, Jess!"

"I can't feel my parts..." Zoot murmured.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Asked the Gray Wolf. Jade remarked "That, My friend, is a Floro Sprout. Dimentio uses it to contr- HOLY POTATOES, YOU CAN TALK!?"

"Wait, so you can understand me?" the gray wolf was surprised at what was going on, to that Jess added. "Well, We could only understand our pets, this is basically surprising me is that we can acctually understand you guys... By the way, could I get your names."

"I'm Tsume, The little Runt is Toboe, Porky here is Hige..." snarked the gray wolf, Tsume. To which the Mexican Wolf, Hige, replied "Hey, It's not my fault My delicate fangs arnt to be used the way you guys do it..."

So Jade turned to the Arctic Wolf who added "My name is... Kiba." Maddie was awe struck by their ability to understand the wolves...but she went back on track "How do you think Dimentio got the Floro Sprout on him in the first place?"

Jess chuckled. "Oh, he's a sneaky little... whatever he is." she replied.

Maddie stood up with a determined look on her face. "Okay, Dimmie! That's it!" she exclaimed. "You can beg for Bowie, sing with Bowie, but when you mess with either Jess, or my Muppet man, you have gone way too far! Come out so I can beat you senseless!"

"Yeah!" Jess shouted in agreement while holding up a colorful cereal box. "And these DimentiOs taste _terrible_, so I want a refund!"

"Yeah!" Zoot chimed in. "And butt's twelve by pies!"

Maddie stared at him awkwardly. "Um... right. Just come here, jester-boy!"

"I think he's hiding again..." Jess mused. She proceeded to look in a cardboard box and under the bed, overlooking the glowing lightning-bolt shape in midair.

"I think he's in that dimensional rift right in the middle of the air," Maddie pointed out.

"Okay," Jess said. "Lemme just go find Fleep, he may be sitting on that glorious porcelain bowl full of water again... You know what I mean, right?"

"I remember reading something about needing a toilet..." At this point, Jess started singing the song Fleep had been singing while in the outhouse on Planet Blobule in Super Paper Mario, which sent Maddie into another gigglefit. "We still need Fleep, though. I really want to get the whoopin' on Dimmie."

"Okay." Jess went down the hall towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Fleep, you in there?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Maddie called out. "We could really use some rift-flipping powers!"

"I'm-a busy, amore!" an Italian accent called back. Then it started mumbling to itself. "Darn it-a... Why-a do these eediots keep-a the toilet paper up-a so high where I cannot reach-a?!"

Maddie was sent into another gigglefit, while Zoot didn't get it at all. "What's funny about toilets?" he asked. "Why are toilets so funny? Jess, explain to me why toilets are funny." All Jess did was shrug her shoulders. Apparently she didn't know, either. Inside the bathroom, there were sounds of wood striking wood repeatedly, probably signifying that Fleep was trying the use-the-plunger-to-knock-a-roll-of-toilet-paper-down trick. "Fleep, you almost done? We really need you!" Maddie called again.  
There was the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running water. After a few seconds, the door opened and some sort of rectangle-shaped creature with wings and a tail fluttered out. "Okay, I'm-a done-a!" it said. Apparently, this was Fleep.

"Great!" Maddie exclaimed. "Now we can beat the ever-loving snot out of jester-boy!"

"And I can learn to tie my shoes," Zoot said, sending Jess into a gigglefit.

"Okay!" Maddie exclaimed. "Let's kick some Bowie-obsessor's bootie!"

"Fleep..." Jess addressed the Pixl hovering beside her. "Do your stuff!"

"Okie-dokie!" Fleep fluttered up to the dimensional rift and flipped it around. Behind it was... a blue block. "Crap!" Jess shouted. "It's his "magical game of tag" block! Oh well." She hit the block with her fist. As soon as she did, they were all sent soaring through the fabric of the universe. Zoot squealed something about being a birdie. "Okay..." Jess muttered, surveying their new surroundings. "We are in..." Just then, music began to play. It sounded very familiar to Jess for some reason. She thought on it... it was the GRC Cardinals' fight song! "My school's football field? Oh yeah, there was a game toni—" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as she was tackled by a Cardinals linebacker. After Jess had been tackled, she noticed something purple and yellow moving towards the GRC band. "Look, there he goes!" she cried. "GET HIM!" Jess was then trompled on by the Cardinals quarterback. Little did the pack know that a wartortle was eager to ask coolPARODIES to play Rolling Stones Music. He hid in a nearby spare hat of a drunk observer with a guitar case nearby, packing a shotgun, he wasnt paying attention to the game, he was paying attention to the dog next to him... he spoke to the dog "How long are you gonna keep following me? You and I both know there's no reason for you to be with me anymore..." and the dog replied... "C'mon Pops, let's go back to the City, the guys are waiting for us, It's not too late. I'm sure we could find them."

"It's just, I gotta ask ya something, All the time we've been together, have you always hated me?"

"Hated you, Why?" The Dog looked befuddled at what he said... to that the man replied "You mean you've forgiven me for dispising Wolves, for trying to kill every last one of them? I cant believe that..."

"When I was with you, I never suspected there was any wolf in me, but then I met Cheza and the Other Wolves. It was only after meeting them that I finally realised. If I had any idea that I could acctually talk to you like this. I only wish that I could have done it sooner..." for a moment the Dog had a look of remorse...

Anyway, back to the story at hand. Maddie rushed to her friend's side. "You okay?" she asked. She looked around. "I think Zoot needs to be trampled by one of them. He's sorta acting crazier than normal."

"Yeah, he's streakin'." It was true. Zoot was running around the football field with no clothes on. Thankfully, for the sake of the audience, I won't go into detail.

"Please, someone stop him!" Maddie cried, covering her eyes. "I can handle Zoot in swimming trunks, but this is insane!"

"Okay," Jess said. She called to the person in the Cardinal mascot costume. "You! Cardinal mascot guy!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She directed the mascot's attention to Zoot. "Get some pants on that guy."

"Sure thing." The mascot hurriedly grabbed a pair of Cardinal basketball shorts that were lying around and stuffed Zoot into them. Crisis averted!

Maddie sighed in relief. "Zoot, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked him. He said nothing at first. Then, he began to sing a little ditty for no reason whatsoever.

"I'm just me! Can't you see? I'm just a silly little bumblebee!"

"Right..."

"Okay," Jess said proudly. "Now let's go get Dime- wait..." She turned around to see that the jester was no longer there. "WHERE THE CRAP DID HE GO?!"

Maddie pointed to the bandstands. "Is that him? The one pestering that band to play a David Bowie song?" she asked.

Jess looked over, seeing an albino boy wearing a purple-n-black hoodie. "You mean that albino kid? No, that's Damion Nalburn, from coolPARODIES," she told her friend. "Just as Bowie-obsessed, though usually hides it when Maya's around... otherwise she'll go MURDOIR ON YOH BOOTAY." At this, a spiky-haired young boy with a ghost floating above him stared at Jess in shock. "Yoh, get back in your own universe!" He disappeared, along with his supernatural companion. "Ah, that brought back sweet memories of the good ol' days when 4Kids TV was still FoxBox... SHAMAN KING w00t."

"I see," Maddie replied. She looked around. "We still need to find Dimmie, though. I don't want to think of what danger he could cause..."

Jess's eyes quickly scanned the field. Dimentio wasn't in the stands... or near the locker rooms... Eventually, she caught sight of a purple-n-yellow floaty thing hovering over the Tates Creek quarterback. "There he is! Hovering over the Tates Creek quarterback..."

"What is he doing that for?" Maddie asked.

As Dimentio began charging up a magical starburst, Jess saw what was going on. He shot the starburst at the Tates Creek quarterback, making him dizzy for several seconds. The Cardinal players took advantage of this moment and seized victory. The GRC students and faculty all cheered, the Tates Creek students and faculty either cried or sweared, but only two girls at the edge of the field saw the Bowie-obsessed jester doing a jig in midair. Methinks he rigged the game because he had money riding on this one, but I can't prove that just yet.

"Congrats on the win!" Maddie cheered. "But I'm still not happy about Dimmie and a certain Muppet love of mine." She looked around again. "Speaking of that, where is Zoot?" The blue Muppet saxophonist had disappeared.

"Crap!" Jess shouted. "He's gone!"

Maddie stomped her foot on the ground. "Dangit!" she cried out. "We gotta get that jester! And we can do that with cool, cool glasses!" She pulled a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses from her pocket and put them on. Jess giggled, then took out some silver sunglasses that looked like window blinds and put them on. The theme of Dangeresque 2: This Time It's Not Dangeresque 1 was playing in the background, though this author hears Fooling Yourself(The Angry Young Man) by Styx. As if on cue to take a certain story off the rails was a 13 ft Mecha that combined elements of an Arcticuno, a Zapdos and a Moltres. Inside the cockpit was a mad scientist who truly deserves egg on his face... Dr. Insano!

"Ah, so sorry to Interupt your game, but I've got a world to conquer with Tech I stole from Eggman in order to reclaim my own stuff." The madman said, offhandedly refering to the time a group of internet reviewers built a spaceship out of their fearless leader's house with his technology.

"Ah, Geez. It's just another stereotypical mad scientist attack, everything will be fine..." with that, the Jumbo-Tron showed a Channel 5 news broadcast. "Good Evening, I'm Tom Tucker saying everything is not fine in the universe, Here to report on this development is Asian Co-Respondant Tricia Takanawa" we see the reporter by the Cardinals Stadium "Tom, I'm standing in front of the Cardinals Stadium where Dr. Insano is using a Mechanized Puppet that Resembles the Legendary Birds of Pokemon, If combined with other Legendary Pokemon Robots, They have the Potential to Destroy the Planet and later the Omniverse, Ollie Williams has the weather report for in case it reaches critical mass" To that Ollie Yelled "VOID WEATHER!" we cut to Tom Tucker "Which is not fine!"

This made Jess drop her bag, out of the bag popped a Dog named Tidbit and a guinea pig named Fluffernut... "We got a stowaway! How'd you get in there, sweetheart?"  
"Mommy!" squealed Fluffernut. "I found you~!"

Maddie smiled. "How cute!" she exclaimed.

"C'mon, let's play!" barked Tidbit!

"Okay, we'll play a little game called NEW POWER SOURCE!" Insano cried in his twisted delight, Using the Moltres Stretchy Arm to Gobble the Two pets up! Jess Screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" by grabbing the Two, hugging them rather tightly I may add, she shined in a bright pink vail of energy protected by a gust of wind. The Pets were blanketed in blue energy as was Zoot as it touched him alongside a few wolves, while the Wolves' Shadows created a torso creature. The Pets had a much different experience. Their limbs expanded as both torsos narrowed, the Tail Vanishes into thin Air, The front paws turned into hands as they got up on their hind legs. and their fur...

Puff!

Shed in an instant, exposing their new bodies to the elements, like last time, we wont go into details, but I will say the chilly air can leave you rather erect, Dont you think. The former guinea pig blushed in emberassment and hid behind her 'mother' "Tidbit, hide, we've turned human." Tidbit replied "Oh, yes."

A redheaded woman from some british sci-fi long runner stated "You're naked." Tidbit replied "Oh, yes."

And laughter from all but the characters I'm giving a damn about ensued.

The Drunk's hat (and the spare I mentioned) was caught in the wind as a torso from the Dog's shadow grabbed both hats, and put one on the man's head and the other on the Dog's and about that shadow she shared with the wolves. yep, she's a wolf. At that point the man sobered up and saw in the place of the dog and the shadowy thing was a maiden of seventeen years. Her Tan skin fitting in with her leather outfit that complimented the red scarf. It's not just the Wolf-Dog that has this illusion, There were a group of boys where the wolves and their shadows should be... Kiba was a brunette in a T-Shirt and Leather Jacket. Tsume had white hair and a leather outfit, Hige had a Yellow Sweatshirt and Baggy Pants, Finally, Toboe was a redheaded boy in a red shirt and capris pants. Keep note that these are merely Illusions...

They were starring at the Two girls who were now dressed in Bell Bottoms and Puffy-Sleeved Longcoats, Their hair have grown existentially, A few Inches for Jess and Maddie's was around Four Feet long! Elsewhere was Zoot, also turned human by the seemingly magical energy. His proportions were already much like those of a human, so all that really happened was he grew a few feet. His aqua green skin turned a peachy flesh color and he grew an extra finger on each hand. "YAY! I'M GONNA DO SO MANY THINGS!" the now-humany Zoot exclaimed. "I'M GONNA OVERDOSE ON SUGAR, I'M GONNA STEAL THE BUS, I'M GONNA—"  
"Sleep." Maddie pressed her hand against Zoot's forehead, making him fall asleep.

"Not only has the illusion returned, but it's stronger than ever, granting it a tangable shadow." Tsume stared in awe of the "I've never seen anything like it, to be able to use this ability, it's rather frightening... What kind of beings are those girls?"

"This one senses Wolf's Blood bled from the vains of Lady Jessadie, the goddess of storytelling herself." examined the flower maiden as she opened her eyes, their whites turning completely white. "In both the Three Maidens we see before us, and this one"

Maddie began to swing her giant sword around all willy-nilly, Only to be blocked by a Zapdos Sheild and tossed into a wall, Jess takes a breif fraction of a second to Slice the Moltres Arm in half. Jade manages to use a current of wind to propell herself through the Articuno Centerpiece of the Robot, Causing it to go haywire. Needless to say, Insano got madder and madder.

"Oh, It is on Now!" Yelled Insano. The Robot rushed to the girls, they slid under it's Tank Body and Jess' Fingers Held on with the tips being in the form of some liquid metal. As Jess climbs up, she leaps and uses bite on Insano, There Insano sees what she's become, a kind of Link Wolf. She held on to Insano's Leg by her teeth "Get off me, you mangy mutt!" This caused the Mech to spiral into the Ocean where it splashed into the cold, dark waters below. Jumping out of the waters were the two wolves, back to being Jess and Maddie. And it prompted Jess to say "That was Awesome!"

**Jessica Paltrivel, Age 16**

* * *

So this is where the Outro will be if it were an Anime, And some episodes might be be shorter than others but just bare with me and everything will be just fine. Please Check out their work on deviantart, I dont own the stories remade and posted here. Just one thing I might Sugjest, Could I please have someone to play with and write the screenplay with. PM me if you want to... And if you dont want to and just want to follow this thing, I wont stop you... Just Read and Review and See ya later dudes!


	2. Session 28 - Long Live the King

And here's the Shortest of the Four Episodes I made before I was blocked by One half of the Weirdies. It's like I'm a third wheel to them, It just doesnt seem right with me in the project

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by their respective owners, I own neither the franchises represented or the Weirdies Storyline, I only own myself and this revitalised Universe

* * *

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Cast in the name of God!_

**White Wolf**

_Ye not the guilty!_

**Gray Wolf**

_We have come to terms!_

**Red Wolf**

_Big-O!_

**Mexican Wolf**

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Hello, Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_ Big-O!

**COWBOY BEBOP: 2nd Gig**

**A WEIRDIES+ Production**

When last we left our heroes, they have defeated one of Insano's Robots while taking the form of wolves. Speaking of which, The pack of Wolves seem to have Vanished into thin air. "Okay, now where's Dimentio...?" Jess muttered.

"Hmm, maybe he's the one trying to talk to that life-size poster of David Bowie." Maddie pointed out a man dressed in purple and yellow trying to hold a conversation with a life-size image from the movie Labyrinth. He was holding a bottle of some kind.

"Oh yeah," Jess snickered. "He's drunk again." They both laughed.

"The question is..." Maddie thought aloud. "...who gave it to him this time?" Jess just shrugged. "Well, anyways, since he's too drunk to notice us, let's catch him." They both reached for two conveniently placed butterfly nets and slowly closed in on their "prey".

"One... two... three... GET HIM!"

"Yah!"

In an instant, they both lowered their nets on Dimentio. He was slow to notice them, due to his intoxication, but he screamed when the nets came down. "The Spiders from Mars!" he shrieked. "They've turned on me for bothering their master Bowiiiiiieeeeeeeee!"

"Come on Dimmie," Maddie told him with an angry look in her eyes. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends Jacoby and Meyers." She held up a fist with each name.

"No thanks, I've already met them," Dimentio replied in slurred speech.

"Well, have you met my other friends, Ira and Glass?"

"Ira... Glass... Hourglass!" The drunken jester laughed at the joke only he seemed to get, then passed out.

"Okay..." Maddie gazed at the other end of the football field. "Zoot!" she cried. "Where are you?" The question was soon answered, as Zoot (Who Jess has restored to Normal) was standing a few feet away from them, staring at his shoeless feet.

"So many colors!"

"Zoot, you're staring at your shoeless feet." Maddie turned to Jess, but she saw something was wrong with her friend. Her normally gray eyes had a greenish tint to them, and her face held no discernable expression. "**_Hail Dimentio!_**" she suddenly shouted. "He is totally coolies."

"Okay..."

"**_Will you hail Dimentio, too?_**"

"I dunno..."

Suddenly, the silhouetted shape of a lady pig leaped toward the group and karate chopped Jess's head with a hearty "HIYA!". "**_Aah! What the—_**" A small green plant identical to the one that had overtaken Zoot's mind fell out of Jess's mess of brown hair. "Wh... what happened?" Jess asked in a daze.

"Phew!" a female voice said. "I'm glad to see that horrible Bowie-obsessed jester doesn't have control over vous anymore, sweetie!" The voice happened to belong to none other than Miss Piggy, a lady pig with the tenacity so common in love struck females.

"Miss Piggy...?" Jess mumbled. "Why'd you hit me in the head?"

Miss Piggy smiled. "Oh, it's quite simple, darling," she told her. "First off, moi did not want you to be spirited away against your will by some nincompoop who's obsessed with a singer who went out of style at _least_ a decade ago—"

"Hey... I heard... heard that... p... pork queen!" Dimentio muttered before passing out again.

"OH PUT A SOCK IN IT BEFORE I SOCK IT TO YA!" the pig shouted. "Now where was I? Oh yes! Secondly, if you're canned..." Miss Piggy elbowed Jess in a "hint-hint" sort of way. "Who's gonna write/draw Club Henson and give us Muppets our well-earned publicity back?"

"Oh yeah..." A painful twinge went through Jess's head. "Oh geez, my head hurts..."

Miss Piggy picked up the Floro Sprout. "Well, I would expect so when there's a mind controlling tree-thing growing out of it." She through the Sprout onto a barbeque that some immature freshmen had started.

"Yay! You're okay!" Maddie exclaimed. "Zoot's happy too, right, Zoot? Zoot?"

Zoot was busy watching a slug crawl up his arm. "Slimy," he said to himself. "I wonder what the slime tastes like..."

"Zoot! Don't!" Maddie shouted. Jess acted quick and picked the slug off of Zoot, setting it free near a nice little dandelion. "Phew... now, how do we get out of here?"

"Easy," Jess said. "We make Dimentio warp us out." She turned to the intoxicated jester. "Dimentio, warp us out."

"I... I don't th-think you... wanna do thaaat..." Dimentio said.

"Why not?"

"Ah ha ha ha... I'm DRUNK! Drunk drunk drunk... and confused... and... who spiked the punch booooooowwwl~?" He passed out for a third time.

"Great," Jess moaned. "Just flippin' great. Ah well. Let's just leave him here. We'll let the hangover overtake him in the morning." They stepped over the inebriated pile of Bowie obsession and made their way out of the football field as Maddie got a bright idea.

"We could always call Dribble and Spitz with their taxi cab," she said.

"Yeah..." Jess said, snickering. "But they'll dribble and spit on us." She laughed at her joke, but quickly noticed she was the only one laughing. "Okay, not funny..."

"No they won't," Maddie replied. "They'll probably argue about who would win in a battle: King Kong or Godzilla. Or comment how the new Pokemon look more like Digimon. Or something around those lines."

"Oh, okay then."

Maddie pulled out a cellphone and called Dribble and Spitz. "Now we just have to wait," she told Jess. "Don't worry about them seeing Dimentio. They've unwillingly picked up an alien and mermaid before." She winked.

Jess nodded. "Okay," she replied. "But just to be silly..." Jess quickly jammed a bright orange wig on Dimentio and slapped the back of his head(for no reason). "Mrs Jones needs a ride, tooooo~!"

At that moment, a typical yellow taxi pulled into the school parking lot, stopping in front of the building. Inside the cab was an oversized orange bulldog and a small yellow cat. The yellow cat, Spitz, told them, "Climb in da back. We gots some room."

"Okay," Jess said happily. She turned to Dimentio. "C'mon... Mrs Jones. Time to take you back home."

"...snort...move the stars for no one..."

"Don't mind her," Jess told the cabbies. "She's my elderly neighbor who has a skin condition where her face is black and white." She hid her snicker in a cough. "Yeah, she's been out at a party and I had to bring her home."

"Right," the dog(Dribble) replied. After they had all piled in, he shifted the cab's gear and exclaimed, "'Kay, let's hit the road!"

"Whee!" Zoot cried. "Road trip!"

Spitz looked back at Zoot with a strange expression on his face. "What's his problem?" he asked. "And why is he only wearing shorts?"

"Long story," Maddie told him.

"Yeah, and even longer when we tell it," Jess agreed. Dimentio mumbled something about not being Flavio's son, whatever that meant. "Oh, be quiet, Dime- I mean, Mrs Jones."

"Whatever." Spitz turned back around.

"_I think they're buying it!_" Jess whispered to Maddie. She turned to the cabbies and told them her address. "We're on it!" exclaimed Dribble. He hit the gas and they sped out of the parking lot and onto the main road. It's a good thing this is only a story, otherwise people coulda been hurt from that. Jess, Maddie and Zoot squealed with delight at the high speeds the cab was reaching. Dimentio was acting like an idiot due to his drunken state, so Jess hit him. "Sorry about her," she told Dribble and Spitz. "She hasn't had her evening meds yet, she's a little... crazy."

Turns out the cabbies weren't even paying attention to her. "You know, I can do a pretty good impression of Wobbuffet," Spitz said proudly. He scrunched his eyes up more than they already were and held his arm near his head in a saluting manner. "WOOOOOOBUUUU—"

"The visuals are funny enough, thank you," Dribble told him, slightly annoyed. Jess was giggling in the back. Suddenly, the engine began to sputter. The speeding cab was slowing down greatly, soon coming to a complete stop. "Okay, we got a problem," Dribble muttered.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess.

"Not sure," Dribble replied. "Let me see." He got out of the cab and opened the hood. At first, there was just a lot of black smoke, then he found what had crapped up the cab. "Well, I found the problem. Looks like somebody tried to cram-a-lam some Swiss Cake Rolls into the battery."

"Wasn't me," Dimentio immediately said. "I hate those things. HATE 'EM!" Jess proceeded to hit him again.

"We can't go anywhere without the battery," Spitz grumbled. "Hey! We could use some help over here! Don't try to back off, jester!"

Dimentio jolted, causing the wig on his head to fall off. "He knows!" he gasped.

"Meh, the disguise was just my Beaker wig, anyway," Jess laughed. She turned to the cabbies. "Okay, I know squat about mechanics, but I'll try to help out."

"My only question is how the Swiss Cake Rolls got in here," Dribble mused.

Spitz glared at Zoot. "Maybe the blue dude with just shorts knows," he said. Jess nodded, since Zoot's face was covered in chocolate in frosting, which looked suspicious. "Zoot?" Maddie asked him. "Do you know how these Swiss Cake Rolls got into the battery of the cab?"

"Um... no."

"Okay then," Jess said. "What are you eating?"

"Um, nothing."

Maddie shook her head in slight disbelief. "Okay, then why do you have chocolate and frosting all over your mouth, and holding a Swiss Cake Roll wrapper?"

"Um, I found the wrapper, and I'm eating a cupcake?"

"Uh-huh. Right. I think we found our culprit."

Jess started laughing. "Zoot, you are _soooo_ busted," she told him. He didn't hear her, though, since he was chasing after a butterfly. Spitz also saw the butterfly and, being a cat, he chased after it as well. Jess also chased after it, but with a camera so she could get its picture.

"Spitz!" Dribble called out. "Come back! I need help with the taxi! I almost got it fixed!" Jess dragged Zoot and Spitz back to the taxi and they all got in. "Okay! Let's hit the road again!" He put the pedal to the metal and off like a rocket they went.

"I like butterflies," said Zoot.

"I like buttered toast," Spitz replied.

"Buttered toast? I don't get that."

"Well, maybe you should of ordered some!"

"Y'know what they say," Dimentio hiccupped. "All toasters toast toast!" Jess almost vomited from the presence of a running gag found in YouTube Poop. Zoot started to sing a little song.

_Everybody knows it  
Everybody knows it's true.  
Oh yeah.  
And work out twice a day.  
Don't ask me why I said it,  
'Cause I already forgot.  
I ALREADY FORGOT!  
I ALREADY FORGOT! _

_I can't remember yesterday,  
I only remember Steve!  
I can't remember Steve now!_

He mostly just got weird looks, though Jess laughed. "Who's Steve?" Dribble asked Spitz, though his feline friend had no idea who the heck Steve was. Jess had been staring out the window for the past few minutes, trying to catch a glimpse of her house. Soon, she caught sight of the trashy house beside it. "Okay, my house is coming up... riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight here!"

Dribble stopped the cab right in front of Jess's house. "Here we are!" he said.

"Great!" Jess exclaimed. She kicked Dimentio out of the cab before getting out herself. "Thanks, you guys!"

"See ya!"

"Bye-di-bye!" They all waved(except for Dimentio) as Dribble and Spitz drove off. Suddenly, Jess realized something. "Oh, crap," she moaned. "I forgot to pay the fare." She shrugged. "Oh well. If they're dumb enough not to realize that, then poop on them."

"They do it all the time!" Maddie exclaimed. "They've done it with an alien and a mermaid!"

Jess laughed. She pulled a rainbow-colored key from her pocket and unlocked the front door. "Dimentio, get in there," she said after she opened the door, kicking the jester inside. His eyes spun in their sockets.

"Why for must you be so violet?" he cried.

"Purple," Jess replied firmly. "There is no violet. And I think the term you're looking for in this situation would be "violent". With a N." It was Maddie's turn to laugh. "Okay, so... I'll call you tommarow?" Jess asked her friend.

"Yeah. Good luck with the whole spiderman thing" Maddie cried as she went on her way. Jess was not sure how it happened, but her mind snapped back to normal when she saw Dimentio doing the YMCA dance, accompanied by the song.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe. It was a beautiful Sunday Morning as Detective Hubb Lebowski was organising the Transfer student list for a detailed analysis of the children who would one day be the future of reality itself. A gaurd fetches a phone for Hubb to say, "a call from Dr. Degre, Detective." somehow, he knew she'd come along to rescue him from stakeout duty "Hello!"

"So, Any word on Insano in the states?" Asked Cher.

"Well, There was this flare that Distracted him long enough for these two superhuman female adolescents to burst in and take him down. At least, that's what I heard in the Article I handpicked by Googling it, The rest is about two streaking siblings." It was there that Hubb then started to complain about his situation "I just don't get it! We finally get back together but work decides to pull us apart yet again, What Luck."

Cher took note of his sarcastic tone "Would you rather disect Insano's Lab over here in Alaska?" Hubb Refused. "Okay, If you have anything else to report, you have the right to do so."

"I think Quent was there, Probably with the Wolfdog." Hubb reported before he signed off saying: "I just wanna try out this one thing."

"Seriously, If you want to try the thing on the phone, I'm sorry, I dont think it's the same with phone s-" Three Sax Notes were all it took to get Cher to be startled by this new thing. She asks a nearby scientist if they could use the saxaphone. The guy agreed and on the other side of Hubb's Phone were eleven notes of esctacy that was contrived by the writers. We see the Wolves Sleeping as both Saxaphones play that saxaphone music composed by Yoko Kanno for a certain anime.

Later that same day, Hubb spotted Lord Darcia fighting a masked puppet. He dodged every punch and every kick they would toss at them with little effort. "Is that the best you've got?" The Noble assumed as he puts his hand on the head of the mysterious figure, it then exploded into various blood and guts. Hubb chased after Lord Darcia.

We go on to a minute or two before this moment ends as Zatch ran in the park. Kolulu, Tia, and he were playing tag as their partners watched. Kolulu, who had been returned to battle because of the King forcing her to, chased Zatch around the monkey bars because she was it. "Ya can't catch me Kolulu!" Zatch ran with a small laugh. "Kids…" Kiyo chuckled. "aw, does little Kiyo miss being a wittle kid?" Megumi teased. "Hey!" Kiyo laughed. Megumi play fully pushed him to the ground. Lori rolled her eyes playfully with a small giggle. Kolulu, now chasing Tia, giggled. "Sorry sis! I love ya, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna go easy on you!" Tia yelled. Kolulu ran so fast on trying to catch her sister, that she didn't see the toy hidden in the sand, so she tripped.

"Ow!" Kolulu cried. Lori and Megumi, who stopped just enough from torturing Kiyo, ran over to Kolulu (That includes Kiyo) who was by her sister and her crush. "Are you okay, Kolulu?" Lori asked in concern. "Y-yeah. It's just a small scrape on my knee." Kolulu stuttered, trying not to cry. Zatch, or AKA, her crush, noticed the toy on the ground was Vulcan. "Oh! I'm sorry Kolulu, I must've put Vulcan there when we got to the park. I'm really sorry." Zatch said apologizing. "It's okay, Zatch." Kolulu said blushing a little pink. Nobody really noticed but the humans. Kiyo picked Kolulu up and put her on the park bench. "Lori can you read the spell?" Kolulu pleaded. "Yeah, here we go: Kero Zerusen!" Lori yelled, taking out a pink book.

Kolulu, who had her hand a few inches away from her knee, pinkish aurora came out of her hand and landed on her knee, within a few seconds, the scraped was left with nothing but a scar. "You've really got to teach me how to do that…" Zatch joked. Kolulu giggled. "There's one other thing I wanna say." Kolulu said. "What's that?' Tia asked. Kolulu touched Zatch on the arm and said: "Tag! You're it!" She the jumped from the bench and ran the same direction Tia did. "Hey! No fair!" Zatch laughed. He ran after the girls within seconds. Zatch ran gleefully from Tia, whom was now it. Kolulu, giggling, suddenly collapsed again with her hands on her head screaming. "Kolulu!" Tia and Zatch yelled in concern, running to the pink haired girl. But they too suddenly collapsed with their hands over their heads. "Kolulu!" "Zatch!" "Tia!" their partners yelled running to them. Kolulu, having pink aurora come over her, red aurora around Tia, and Blue around Zatch, the aurora had disappeared and the mamodos suddenly looked different. They had become wolves. "What's going on?" Kolulu said, in a lower voice of her usual one. "My voice!" Hubb Raced to the park to see what was going on. The Three Wolves looked to the sky, it was pouring Green blood all over... they all began to howl with grief, as if the were mourning someone.

And with the howls of a rain coated with the blood of a King, Hubb's quest for paradise began, Just like that...

**Long Live the King**

* * *

Read and Review


	3. Session 29 - Growing Pains

Alright, There's One thing you should keep in mind that Dimentio's Powers might need to recharge for days on end if he gets unstable, alchohol can do that to ya... And This Third Session of the Show, I will go by the Numbering System in Cowboy Bebop. I'm gonna do this every week for as long as I can. Okay, Not gonna waste anymore time, lets get into the episode. Later.

Disclaimer: Dont Own anything in this project, We just own any Original Concepts that wernt cooked up by either Jess or Maddie

* * *

"So how are we gonna explain this? We can't just go home with our parents seeing Wolves where our Mamodo should be!" Kiyo said, panicking. "How about we have a meeting at the Airport?" Hubb suggested. "Sure, After all you did organize this foreign exchange program to America" Tia Agreed. She went over to the bench and picked up her book with her teeth but when she did… "What the-" Megumi had changed into a little kid! Tia immediately let go and Megumi turned back to normal.

"Hey! What's going on?" Megumi yelled. "Well, if I turn chibi when she touches the book.." Megumi went over to get her spell book, but when she touched it, nothing happened, Tia took her book and Megumi turned chibi again. "Let's see the spells… maseshield!" Tia said reading the spell simply. Megumi put her hands out and the circular shield suddenly appeared. "What's going on?" Kolulu asked. She took her book, and what had happened to Megumi happened to Lori! Zatch, testing it out too, took out the book and watched Kiyo turned chibi. "Aw, Kiyo you looked so cute when you were little" Zatch cooed. "Shut up…" Chibi Kiyo simply said.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to take you in the pet transport side of the Plane" Hubb Retorted. "If you somehow manage to find a way to change back before the flight, I guess I can afford three more lucky students in the small Kentucky City of Chestnut." and with that he heard a voice "Hey, looks like stupid Zatch has a brother!" The humans, now turned back, and the mamodos looked to see who said that.

"Naomi!" Zatch complained. "Oh, Zatch already told you about me." Naomi said. "What do you mean! I am Za-" Kolulu put her hand on his mouth. "His name is Gashan, Gashan Bell." Kolulu lied. "What are you talking abo-" Zatch, again cut off, "If you say your name is Zatch, Naomi will get suspicious! Just go with it!" Kolulu whispered. "My name is Korurun." she lied to Naomi. "Oh, so you two are boyfriend and girl friend." Naomi teased. Kolulu, a slight red, said, "No, we're not. We're just friends."

"My name is Tio, why don't you just get lost ya big teethed freak!" Tia spatted. Kolulu and Zatch snickered while Lori, Megumi, and Kiyo just sweat dropped. Naomi ran away crying. And by the way, they subconciously cast a shadow of Illusion over themselves, Fooling Naomi. They looked like themselves as Teenagers. In place of Kolulu's pink dress was a rose pink tank top, white capris, pink tennis shoes, and her hair had become an inch or two longer down to her shoulders. Tia, she wore a red halter top, black capris, red tennis shoes, and her hair had been cut down to her elbows. Zatch, now just wearing a blue t-shirt that had the Mamodo Seal on it, some jeans with blue tennis shoes. His hair and eyes the same too. "Geez, that girl really likes you Zatch…" Kolulu teased, hiding her jealousy. "Say what!" Zatch yelled back. Tia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyway…" Kiyo said, drawing their attention. "We've gotta get you guys back home. How about we meet at the Airport in a few hours?" he asked. They all agreed and went their separate ways.

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Cast in the name of God!_

**Lightning Mamodo**

_Ye not the guilty!_

**Claw Mamodo**

_We have come to terms!_

**Partner**

_Big-O!_

**Sister**

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Hello, Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_ Big-O!

**COWBOY BEBOP: 2nd Gig**

**A WEIRDIES+ Production**

**Dawn of the Second Day, **

**5:45 pm JP Time/3:45 am US Time**

**8 October 2078, Sunday**

**Paltrivel house**

Chase was awoken by a bright light, It was Jess' Father... he looked up to the man who was holding the newspaper. Apperantly he made the front page 'Streaking Incident Distracts Outgoing Fans' prompting him to say "Seriously? I honestly dont know what kind of Idiot would be tempted to appear in front of thousands of Football fans completely Naked?"

'Wha-What! He's not acting shocked that there's a boy in the house' the former Dog thought as he read the Paper "Local siblings, Frieda and Chase Curtis, both 15, appear naked in front of thousands of Fans watching one of the most anticipated matches of the season." the ex-pet had this dumbfounded look on his face "Uh, by Chase, you mean me...Right?"

"It is what we called you upon your birth, isnt it?" Stated the 'Father' Tidbit, or Chase as his 'Father' was calling him, kinda shrugged and asked "What's the Punishment?" Thus, He was put to work at the farm, Harvesting Tomatoes. Fluffernut would join him an hour later to harvest Radishes. All the way untill breakfast at 6:30am.

**Zatch and Kiyo**

"So Zatch, how does it feel to be a wolf?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know. I don't feel any different…" Zatch replied. A yellow tail truck started coming by, dont question why it exists, the ripping of this dead fic will be done faster. "Yellow tail! Only 2 bucks!" man shouted. "Okay, Zatch, I don't have enough money to give you- Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "That's okay Kiyo. Yellow tails not really that good anyway." Zatch replied. "What the! Are you feeling ok? Breath in, breath out." Kiyo said. "Kiyo, are you feeling ok?" Zatch asked confused. "Me? I should be asking you! I mean, you LOVE yellowtail with a capital L!" Kiyo yelled. "Kiyo. That was when I was 7. I'm around 14 now. Well… kinda… I think that the yellow tail phase is over." Zatch said calmly. "I think I could get used to this…" Kiyo said happily. "Zatch, tomorrow Mr. Lebowski's gonna enroll you into the new school. Got it?" he said. Zatch nodded happily. "Now, Gash Bell will have to be good. Not a baka. K?" Kiyo said cautiously. "Kiyo, I'm starting to think we switched personalities. OH NO! WE'RE GONNA SWITCH BODIES! AAH!" Zatch ran around in a circle. "Now that's the Zatch we all know and love." Kiyo said, annoyed. "Look, Zatch, let's just get home." Kiyo and he started walking the way to the Takamines'. "Hi sweetie!" Mrs. Takamine said happily. "Um.. Hi mom. This is the son of one of Dad's friend. He's recovering so Dad asked us to take care of him. Zatch had gone to stay with him. This is Zatch's brother, Gash. Gash, meet my mom." Kiyo lied. "Nice to meet you Kiyo's mom!" Zatch said happily.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest thing? Come! Come! Sit, sit! We have a spare bed room. So, when is Zatch going to come back?" Mrs. Takamine asked. "Oh, he's gonna be with Kyo at the Airport." Zatch lied. "That's fine! Just call me mom!" Mrs. Takamine said delightedly. Zatch just sweat dropped at the over excited ness. "Kiyo, this is gonna be a long couple of months…" Kiyo agreed.

**Kolulu and Lori**

"Okay, we have the plan down?" Lori asked. "Yeah. Let's just get this over with." Kolulu said. She grabbed the pink book as Lori turned into a little kid. "GiaZeruk!" Kolulu whispered. Chibi Lori's eyes glowed a light shade of pink while Lori's parents eyes glowed the same pink. They both went into the room of the two. "When you wake up, you shall think that Kolulu is my younger sister by 1 year." Lori said, now a teenager again. "One… two… three…snap out of it!" Kolulu said. "Oh, Koruru, Lori you're home. How was your day with your friends?" Lori's mother asked. Lori and Kolulu looked at each other with a smile. "It was great.. Mama." Kolulu replied.

"Well, Have you got everything ready for the Trip to America?" Lori's Mother Asked to which her 'daughters' replied "Yep!"

**Tia and Megumi**

"Are you sure you're ready for a duet, Ms. Ooumi?" one of the assistants asked. "Yeah. My… sister is sure of it. Tio, right?" Megumi asked. Tia nodded. "Yeah." "Okay. Can you sing?" the other one asked. "Sure…" Tia said nervously. "Okay, you're in!" he said.

**8:30pm/6:30am**

**Paltrivel House**

Jess and Jade were eating Pop-Tarts as their 'younger siblings' join them at the table "Whoa, What happened to you?" Jess asked her 'Brother' who replied "I had to work myself to the bone, never thought it'd be this hard..." Indeed he had to harvest Tomatoes for the Farmers Market Down the Block, He didnt even get to drive the Combine Harvester. Even poor Fluffernut had to harvest Radishes at the same nearby farm fifteen minutes' worth of walking distance away from the house.

"Frieda, Dont forget you're grounded from your gaming systems for two weeks in addition to having to volenteer at the Local Farm." Replied Joy, the Mother of the Curtis 'Siblings'. Jess just look at the recipient, now apperantly named: "Frieda?" The Guinea Girl fainted as her head was cushioned by Pancakes. Meanwhile, Jade was observing the Family Portrait on the wall which was altered somewhat. "uh, Jess..."

To which Jess Replied "Yo!"

"You may wanna look at this." The Twins were in the middle of course, But on the sides were the child versions of their humanised pets. "I think your little outburst did more than humanise."

"The Heck..." Jess was Curious about what her new powers and wolf form did to reality "I gotta tell Natalie..."

**Lasset Airlines**

Hubb was cashing in his flight tickets for the group when he heard a voice. "Hey, I heard there was a student exchange?" In comes a girl with purple hair, blue-green eyes, A Blue T-Shirt with a Magicarp on the Back of it. "Ah, Momoka, I'm sorry, but you're too late for applications, Maybe you can make next semester's exchange course." To which the girl, Momoka, Pouts at... "Fine, then. I will, and be sure you send me where my pen pal is."

"You mean Chestnut City?" Hubb Replied. "That's where the exchange is going to happen."

"Really, Then I really need to make the next semester!" Exclaimed Momoka as she left the Airport "Thanks for the Info!"

"No Prob," replied Hubb. Then he said to the Mamodo Wolves and their Partners. "You ready?"

Kyo replied "Ready as I'll ever be"

"Ikuze" said Zatch (Ikuze meaning let's go in Japanese)

"Bring it on!" Exclaimed Megumi

"We'll Survive this course of action." Tia assured.

"I cant wait to meet our sempai" stated Lori (Sempai meaning seniors)

"Me neither" added Kolulu.

"Just one more thing" said Hubb as he tossed a bag at the wolves, It was grabbed by a type of hand made from those Air-Head Sour candies that break apart into smaller, string-like pieces. "So, that's part of the Illusion. That's funny, must be an effect from the ailen DNA or something else entirely..." Hubb pondered this as they made their way to the plane.

* * *

**Dusk of the Second Day,**

**7:13 pm US Time**

**8 October 2078, Sunday**

**Seven-Eleven**

"Jess!" cried a voice... The owner of the Voice was a young girl with blue hair wearing a blue t-shirt under a yellow-n-pink stripêd longsleeve turtleneck shirt and jeans. "I heard the news about the Cardinals game!"

"Natalie, C'mon, Let's talk 'bout that!" called out Jess. "And maybe some other things that went down with my netfriend..." so they sat around the path to their local convinience store. "So, Is it about those two mysterious wolves that came up..."

"No, It's about the little streaking incident in the mist of the Insano Attack that was thrarted by those two mysterious wolves." Natalie snarked... Jess blushed at the rememberence of seeing her pets as humans for the first time. "So...Anything Interesting happen to ya yesterday?"

"Well, I met my netfriend 'I.R.L.' if ya know what I mean..." Replied Jess. "We went to see the Muppet Show"

"Holy Shnikey, You mean THE Muppet Show, what was it like to sit behind a Muppet!?"

"Yeah, I acctually sat in the front row, No Muppet Farts for me..." Snarked Jess "And I even went into the Cardnals game..."

"You went to the game" Natalie pondered, but then a thought came to her "You mean, You saw his..."

"Yeah, Unfortunately... I can recover from The Mental Damage completely unchanged, but Mom and Dad are Punishing them as we speak..." Jess replied "Acctually, I didnt see the lazer show until I had my way with Insano...Yes, I can become a Wolf now, Wolves are the coolies..."

"Really, You gained Another Alternate Form?" Inquired Natalie...

"Yeah, but it's not really like the usual forms where I'm bound by a single element. I felt kinda feral... a real wild child if ya will" Jess Boasted, but then she realised her friend mentioned a Brother "Tell me, About Chase..."

"Yeah, He seems unfazed..." Natalie pondered this thought for a few seconds... "Who's Chase"

"Oh, just the human name of my former Dog, Tidbit." replied Jess, Relieved that the memory change didnt effect her childhood friend.

"That was Tidbit?" Natalie exclaimed. "Whoa, He sure looks like a total stud. So, there's this plane that came in earlier today, the one with the exchange students. Like Gomez..."

Jess blushed at this remark. Gomez is her Alien Boyfriend and she's struggling to handle a long distance relationship. It's Really easy to find difficulty using the internet to chat with someone because Planet Kindred's a long ways away from Earth. Natalie noticed her choice of words "Oh, sorry... Too touchy a subject. How 'bout some gelato and Cheetos." Jess agreed with her friend, It felt like the first she's ever heard from Gomez in a long time...

* * *

**Dawn of the Third Day, **

**6:45 am US Time**

**9 October 2078, Monday**

**Paltrivel House**

Our Heroes are eating breakfast at their respective spots, We shall focus the spotlight at the Paltrivel Household, It's day 2 in the humanised lives of Fluffernut and Tidbit, Frieda and Chase to the muggles who's minds were altered by Jess' Uncontrolled Power. "So, How was farmwork?" asked Jade.

"A Little less overbareing. I can handle twelve more days of this, What about you 'sis'?" replied 'Chase'

"Well, the Increased Strength does help, the 'getting up at five in the moring' part, not so much." 'Frieda' retorted.

"Well, Jess, This is it. This is the first time your pets will be able to go to school with you!" Exclaimed Jade.

"Wew Hew!" cried her twin.

* * *

**With Zatch and Kiyo**

And now we make our way to the Mamodo Wolves brought in by Inspector Lebowski. The now 14 year old boy wolf was having trouble getting out of bed "Zatch! Wake up!" Kiyo screamed in Zatch's ear. "But Kiyo... It's Monday! Weekends make you tired ya know!" The youth complained. "Zatch, I don't care, we've gotta enroll you into school!" Kiyo yelled back. "No no nononononon!" Zatch complained as Kiyo started pulling him by his legs to the ground. It took about 10 minutes later but Zatch was finally out of bed.

The boys came out in their uniforms while Zatch started mumbling about having to school early and wishing that school could at least start an hour later. "For the last time Za-er I mean Gash, school is gonna be fine. Koruru and Tio are ready why can't you be?" Kiyo complained.

Kolulu and Tia were waiting outside with their new uniforms on. "Hey Zatch, Kiyo." Kolulu greeted. "But Kiyo! We didn't need to wake up this early last week!" Zatch complained some more, ignoring Kolulu. "Zatch, you're technically 14, at least act like it! I mean, if you can stop liking yellow tail, you can act like an actual teenager!"

Tia giggled and Kolulu sighed. She remembered the first time she met Zatch and how funny he was.

* * *

_A little girl at age of 4 sat at the edge of a school crying. She had pink hair tied in a pony tail and wearing a pink dress holding a small rose. "Mama... Papa.. Why did you have to leave me? I miss you!" the girl sobbed. It had started raining and the girl walked to a near by park laying down. "Just leave me... If my parents can't live to take care of me, Then I shall die and help them." She sobbed. _

_She was cold and wet now, crying her hearts desire. A boy looking the same age as the girl, appeared to be wearing a dress with blond hair and orange eyes. The girl was now unconcious and shivering. "Hey, who are you?" the boy asked in a small voice. He seemed to have a black eye and some scratches. He carried the pink haired girl bridal style and put her in his house. "We'd better get you some blankets.." _

_It had been an hour now and the girl had finally woke up. "What happen?" she asked as she stirred. "So you're finally awake!" the boy said. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "My name is Zatch, Zatch Bell." he introduced. "What's your name?" _

_"My name.. is Kolulu..." she stuttered. "Nice to meet you Kolulu, are you hungry?" Zatch asked. "Yeah... I guess.." Kolulu replied. "Well, I"ll be right back." Zatch said. He walk to his backyard in the rain. Kolulu snuck and spied from the inside. "Ya want some of this?" Zatch yelled. He jumped into a pond and started splashing around with a yellow tail about a yard long!_

_"Get back here you fish!" he yelled. Kolulu giggled weakly. "I'm back!" He yelled. He put it over the stove and took some apple juice out of his fridge. "So Kolulu, what were you doing out side in the rain?" Zatch questioned. "Um.. you see, my parents, the king had come to take taxes, but when my father refused, he took them and killed them." Kolulu said with sorrow. "Oh, I'm really sorry..." Zatch said. "It's okay, well, the reason I was outside was because, I couldn't get over it. So I decided that if my parents couldn't live, I would die." Kolulu said._

_Zatch looked at her seriously. "That's silly Kolulu. If your parents were still alive, they'd want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you to suffer the same as they did." _

_Kolulu looked up to the blonde boy. "What do you mean?" _

_"Kolulu, you're parents love you, they'd want you to stay alive. When the king went to take taxes from myparents, they lied about not having me here, andwere put to work for the king. I don't care what it takes, but I'm gonna try to find a way to get them back!" Zatch said determined. "Zatch... your stove is on fire..." Kolulu pointed out._

_"Aah!" Zatch went to kill out the flames as Kolulu giggled. "So Kolulu, do you have any friends, I mean you're very pretty." Zatch commented. "No... how about you?" Kolul replied. "No. I get bullied alot, that's how I got this black eye. Hey, you wanna be friends?" Zatch asked. "I'd love that!" Kolulu replied delightedly._

* * *

Kolulu giggled at the memory. "You guys ready to go?" she asked again. "Yeah..." Zatch mumbled. They walked around the corner and saw Suzy. "Hey Ki- who are you?" Suzy asked, completely jealoused of the two girls. "Oh, Hey Suzy, How did you get here?" then Suzy told a tale of a hot air balloon and how she wandered for a day or so to get to America because...Cheese. "Huh, Interesting... Anywho, this is Gash, Koruru, and Tio. Gash is Zatch's big brother, Zatch is gonna be gone for awhile. This is Koruru, she's Lori younger sister. And this is Tio, she's a sister Megumi Ooumi." Kiyo lied.

"Nice to meet you." Suzy said delightedly. "So, Suzy is it? Do you stop by to walk with Kiyo all the time? You must really like him, but then again, he is very cute!" Kolulu said, playfully putting her arms around Kiyo's neck. "Stop Koruru, we really should get to school." Kiyo suggested. "Yeah..." Zatch said, getting a strange feeling in his body. Kolulu giggled and let go. "Yeah, just teasing."

Suzy, secretly crushing a fruit contained her anger.

Tia sighed. This was gonna be a long day..

* * *

Well, Fluff's first day and she was getting ridiculed about the streaking incident left and right. Making her feel rather Insecure. Speaking of which, Hubb's group of Weirdies (Huh, I like the sound of that) were getting cold feet. nothing a few encouraging words from Hubb cant fix. "Now just stick together and you'll get along just fine." And Thus, Hubb opened the Door. "Good morning class, My name is Hubb Labowski, I'm here to bring a few new transfer students to America and I need you to welcome them here today. Please welcome Kyo Takamine, Gash Bell, Lori and Korulu Lenna, Megumi and Tio Ooumi. I hope that you can..." He announced And he other 'Transfer students', one of which happens to ask something to Jess. "Hello, you're Jess, aren't you. My name is Kiba" Yeah, the new students were basically the Wolves in those Japanese School Uniforms from a certain shonen manga that trolls it's audience on a regular basis, Irking Jess to no end, Resulting in aimed fingers. "Crap on a Cracker! It's you!" a few students were shocked at her behavior.

"Dude, what the hell is up?" said one student as another student asked "You guys know each other?"

"Course not, we've never met before. Isn't that right, Jess? By the way, I'm Toboe and this is Tsume!" The Redhead introduced, the one with the white hair and a pen in his hand kept his cool and said "No autographs, please. The guy stuffing his face half the time is Hige." It catches the dork off gaurd "Hey, watch where you toss your words, alright!? Oh! and the girl is Cheza." The girl extends her hand out to our teenage artists "It is a pleasure to meet you" she says, but written on her hand in rather masculine handwriting was 'Make a scene and you are so dead' Jess was rather frightened by the message, So she slid into her seat as the other students were Introduced to the class. Hubb was shocked that they could use the Empowered Illusion as well, but he kept going like a true professional "So, I'd like you to take a moment to get aquainted with one another and If you have any questions about the ones I introduced, feel free to ask me anything..." The boys suddenly went ga ga over Tia and Kolulu and the girls minus Suzy went gaga over Zatch. Zatch sat behind Kiyo, Tia in front and Kolulu on the right.

"Now Today, We're going to talk about the Noble Experiment of '22." "In 2020, A group of Intelligent Russian Nobles wished to exit the Galaxy in order to explore strange new worlds and unlock countless oppritunities. But it all went wrong, Various Failed Simulations and in circle fighting among some of the More Notorious Nobles led to the explosion of an experimental hyperspace gateway set off by a suicidal Darcia II. His actions caused severe damage to the Moon, resulting in a debris ring and meteor bombardments that eradicated A Few million people. As a result, Around 64% of the survivors abandoned the barely habitable Earth to colonize the inner planets, the asteroid belt and the moons of Jupiter. Mars is the current capitol of humankind and we are now colonizing the Outer Planets of the Solar System..."

_42 minutes later..._

"You saw those wolves again, What the what do they want?" Said Maddie Via Cellphone, Jess Replied. "Dunno, I'm gonna talk to them, It's painfully obvious that it's the Clown they want."

"You mean Dimentio?"

"Yep." replied Jess.

"I understand how Dimmie's brain's working, Ticked off that he has to spend a few days at your place while his powers recharge." Maddie replied on her cellphone "Maybe all Dimmie needs is a day or two in Diamond City."

Jess looked a bit embarrassed for some reason. "I really haven't played the WarioWare games to know that much about Diamond City," she uttered. "What's it like?"

"Here's a description for you," Maddie said. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and read what was on it. "Glorious Diamond City. A clean, calm place, despite the drugs and filth littering the streets. Full of kind people, except for the regulars, who might randomly pull a switchblade on someone. You get the idea. Plus, you gotta see how weird some of the citizens are. Besides Dribble, Spitz, and Wario, there's a witch in training, an alien, and two Nintendo fanboys. And that's just some of them."

"Oh my," Jess said, at somewhat of a loss for words. "Sounds like a... great place..."

"Well, then, We can take the Transfer Students along for the Ride! Well, then. Be Right Back! I gotta Text the Clown himself." Maddie said, giggling all the way.

_**ding!**_

"Now remember, class, turn in your math homework. It is 1x1. Now don't get upset if you don't get it right..." The Teacher said. _no wonder I'm the smartest one in the class..._Kiyo thought, sweat dropping. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that there will be a dance held at the gym on Halloween." he said. Everyone went googly eyed over Kolulu, Zatch, and Tia.

So it was break time and nothing but date asking went on... "Will you go out with me Koruru-chan?" some boys asked. "What about you my sweet Tio-chan?" others asked. "Gashy-kun! How about you?" All the girls minus Suzy asked. "So Kiyo.. is there something you wanna ask me?" Suzy asked blushing. "Um.. sorry, I'm um... going with Gash!" Tia said, hooking her arm with Zatch's blushing as she smiled at her crush.

"Noo!" the boys and the girls wept. Kolulu, sadden by the face her own sister asked out her crush just hid around until the group of boys deceaded. "Um, so Kiyo, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Suzy asked, blushing. "Um... well..." _How can I say no with out hurting her feelings? _Kiyo thought. "Hey Kiyo!" Kolulu said saidly. "Actually, Koruru's my date!" Kiyo said, sweatdropping. "Say w mph mph mph" Kolulu's mouth was covered by Kiyo's hand. "No!" Suzy inwardly yelled. "Well, gotta go, seeya bye!" Kiyo said fastly so fast that it lifted Kolulu and they ran by.

"Kiyo Alexander Takamine! What the heck is going on!" Kolulu yelled. "Well, I didn't want to hurt Suzy's feelings, so I said you were my date." Kiyo innocently explained. "Do I have a say in this?" She yelled again. "I'm sorry! It's not like you have a date, right?" Kiyo asked.

Kolulu just glared at him again. "No offense..." Kiyo jumped in. "Okay, I'll be your date, but you owe me..." Kolulu pouted.

_after school..._

"Alrighty, I'm getting real sick of this smeg that's goin' on!" Stated the embodiment of a certain someone's lonelyness. "Care to explain why you shmucks got here in the first place?"

"C'mon, Spill it! I know you're up to somethin' How did you find me and why'd ya do it?" Inquired the girl who had changed her pets into siblings.

"You've been marked by Jessadie's Kiss. The Smell of Luna Flowers just can't be denied." said Hige, Biting into a donut. "Not to mention the Amplification of our Illusion really worked to our advantage."

"What do you mean 'Illusion' You look plenty human to me." The Girl from Chestnut City stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"What Porky's Trying to say is, we wern't effected by your little outburst in the same manner as your little pets." Barked Tsume. "We're Wolves. We can hide in the human cloak...at least...in our own universe, that is..."

"Great, More Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Shultz for the lot of us." Jade complained. "could you at least show your true forms, cast off that Illusion?" and the Illusion vanished in front of her and in front of the Twins were the wolves they saw at the stadium all both of those moons ago. there was White Wolf, Kiba, A Gray wolf with a scar on the chest to identify him as Tsume, the Mexican Wolf had a curious collar that usually hung around Hige's Neck, And a bracelet would be found on the Red Wolf's Front Legs. To which Jade Asked "Where'd ya get that bracelet, Toboe."

"Granny gave it to me as a gift," Toboe Replied "So that I can forever keep her in my heart!"

"Do you know where she is?" asked Jade. Toboe sadly replied "She's Dead." There was a long period of Silence, one of the moderators of the site on which the roleplay on which this story is based was Founded walked out saying. "Well, I quit forever! Tell everyone the story wasnt fun anymore so I'd look like Doug when the Nostalga Critic Wrapped up..." And this is where Dimentio teleports in.

"Alright, care to explain these guys?" Asked Dimentio. Jade would then explain the Situation to the Magician. "Wolves, Huh. Well, this little group couldnt get any fatter."

"Yo. I never even got to know you at the Airport, What Gives?" said 'Gash' as he ran to the group. Jess had said "You've got the afternoon free, right?"

'Gash' nodded, resulting in a Jess Dialing Maddie's Cell Phone Number on the Phone faster than you can say 'Banana Nut Muffins' and said "Yeah, We've got lots of new friends for you two to meet."

"Great!" Cheered Maddie, "Is everyone there? and Could I talk to Dimentio on Speakerphone" Jess Complied and pressed that big red button.

"Maddie wants a word with you, so I put her on speakerphone" Jess stated. "She wants to know if everyone knows everyone."

"I'm...Gash and this-Hey, Kiyo, Get over here, Guys!" 'Gash' Howled as his other friends started to run to his location. They'll all get there, someone even looses a pair of shoes Mid-Warp.

"Hi, You think you're feeling good enough to go to Diamond City, Y'know, after the incident last saturday?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, guess so," he replied, grinning broadly this time.

"Okay," Jess shouted. "Let's go!"

"Wew hew!"

"That's my line..."

Dimentio began to work his magic and soon the lot of them, even the one on the phone were sent sailing through the fabric of the universe, on their way to the city of WarioWare fame.

**Growing Pains**

* * *

Alrighty, We're making our way through the Pre-Written Chapters quite nicely... I'm gonna need to write a few more Chapters to balance it out.


	4. Session 30 - Left Unsaid

Ah, And now we're One Episode away from getting to the Bebop Stuff you've come to know and love.

* * *

The pack of Weirdies arrived in Diamond City as soon as you could say "How 'bout I draw a line down the middle of your head so it looks like a butt?". Maddie glanced over at Dimentio and noticed there was something like a fuzzball on his hat. "Hey, Dimmie, what's that fuzzball on your hat?" she asked.

"What fuzzball?"

Jess noticed it too, but she knew immediately what it was. "Oh, that's no fuzzball," she said slyly. "Fluffy-chan, That's a little bit of your shed from the Cardinals Game."

"Ah, Yes. The streaking thing..." retorted Frieda.

"Shedings?" Dimentio shouted. "From that _rodent?!_"

"No, from the Killer Rabbit." snarked the aformentioned _ex-_rodent.

Maddie laughed again. "Well, here we are at Diamond City," she told the others. "Let me give you the grand tour. I love coming here. We could stay in the hotel, if you want to."

"Okay."

They made their way through the city until they came upon two tall buildings, one of which had a big "W" sign on it. "There it is, right next to the building with the big W on it. That's where WarioWare Inc. is," Maddie told them. She walked towards the hotel, with Zoot following. "Let's go!"

"Okay," Jess said as she turned her attention to the Blonde in the School Uniform from a manga that didnt troll it's audience like the manga the wolves barrowed theirs from.

"Got a reason why you 'Transfer Students' got involved in this Game-Jumping shtick." Snarked Hige.

"Well, We've got sent over by Mr. Labowski." 'Gash' stated. Causing Tsume to facepalm "He organised the whole thing as well as told us to keep an eye on you guys."

"ergot, he sent you to watch us like birds." Snarked Tsume. Jess giggled at that as she started to follow the two. "Are you coming, Joker?"

"I'm taking a leak!" Dimentio was holding a bottle of tropical citrus vitaminwater that had been improperly sealed, and it was spewing.

"Oh, just come on!" Jess shouted.

"Hold on!" Dimentio was using the vitaminwater spew to write his name in a pile of ash... or something like that. "Done!"

"Dimentio, Huh?" Tsume Remarked, the Magician floated on to the hotel but not before Tsume added "You look rather sane for someone who would be named like that."

"Says the man in tights" Added the Charming Magician in a rather insulting tone as our team heads off to the Home of WarioWare Incorperated.

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Cast in the name of God!_

**Normal Human**

_Ye not the guilty!_

**Guinea Pig**

_We have come to terms!_

**Basset Retriever**

_Big-O!_

**Wolf...Flower Maiden...Thing...**

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Hello, Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_ Big-O!

**COWBOY BEBOP: 2nd Gig**

**A WEIRDIES+ Production**

Inside the hotel, Maddie rang the service bell at the front desk. "Anyone here?" she called out and rang the bell again. Soon, a lovely redheaded concierge with sapphire eyes came to the front desk. "Hi, Maddie!" she greeted happily.

"Mona!" Maddie was very happy to see her friend. "Wait... another job?"

"Yeah," replied Mona. "I guess working for Wario, playing in the band and making pizza just isn't rolling in the coins. So, how can I help you?" She then noticed Dimentio.

"You know what, you sorta look familiar..." she told him.

"Really?" Dimentio pondered for a minute. "You don't look familiar to me... Maybe we knew each other once and I forgot."

"Ah, well, that happens."

"Maybe," Mona murmured. "My boyfriend keeps on telling me about another plumber. Maybe that's how I know you."

"Oh... really?" Dimentio's brain was working faster than Sonic the Hedgehog's feet. _Plumber... plumber..._ he thought. _If my memory serves me right, she's either talking about the hero or the green one... either way, I'm in deep, dark doodie now!_

Tsume spoke up to Jess "Jess, We need to talk." she looked to the gray wolf in awe.

"Yeah..." Jess Said. "Sorry about the Humanisation."

"Dont Worry, We survived the change with our actual nature intact because we're wolves, but your pets were metaphysically changed into newly formed human bodies." Said Tsume. 'Frieda' added. "Always wondered why my bod's lighter than that of 'mommy', here." Indeed her breasts were like dream breasts as they defied gravity with the same newborn softness that coated her and Tidbit's human bodies.

"Hey, again with making me feel insecure about my weight!" Jess cried. "And your point is?"

At that Tsume demanded in front of Jess' face "You have to practice your new power or in the worst case scenario, unleash H-"

"Hey, Jess," A Wartortle wearing an orange headband asked as he walked into the building. "Where's Mattie?" It took Jess a while to understand who the Wartortle was talking about.

"How should I know, Mikey?" she finally replied.

"Well, since you're the author of our story," Mikey rambled on and on.

"Hey, I don't keep track of where my characters roam when I'm not controlling their actions," Jess told him firmly.

"Oh, okay," Mikey said. "I'll just stick with you until I find her!" He received a big black hand outlined in white in his face.

"Sorry, Koopa rip-off," Dimentio said slyly. "The position of annoying video game character that follows Jess everywhere has _already been taken._"

"Hey, I've been around longer than you, floaty boy!" Mikey shouted. "Wanna make something out of it?!"

_Uh oh... better break these two up before it gets violent..._ Jess stepped in between Dimentio and Mikey in an attempt to make some peace. "Uh, hey guys, let's not fight. Let's talk this through calm—" She got hit in the face by a Water Gun assault. As they fought, Mona ran out of the hotel to try and get help from the Diamond City citizens. "I hate to summon the big guns," Jess muttered. Then she yelled at the top of her lungs, "DAVID BOWIE AND MICK JAGGER TOLD ME TO TELL YOU BOTH TO STOP FIGHTING!" That got their attention.

"David told you... personally?"

"Well, if Mr Jagger says so..." Mikey held out his hand to shake with Dimentio. "Truce?" he asked.

"Temporary," Dimentio replied, and shook Mikey's hand.

"Ah, men and their music," Jess said blissfully as she looked to the wolf who was interupted by a talking pokemon. "What were we saying again?"

"Nevermind...I've got a plan to get you to practice your new power." Tsume stated in anguish and newfound hatred for Satoshi Tajiri

Mona reappeared in the hotel with some of the citizens. "Okay," she said to the jester and the Wartortle. "Don't harm each other any more!"

"Don't worry, I don't think they will," Jess said. "_The masters of rock 'n roll have commanded it~!_"

"Oh. Okay," Mona sighed in relief. "Well, why don't I get you that room?"

"Okay!"

Mona fished around in a desk drawer and pulled out an old-fashioned key. "Here's your room key," she said. "It's on the second floor. The elevator's just right there. Enjoy your stay in Diamond Hotels!"

Jess took the key and looked at it for a bit. Then she held it up in the air triumphantly. **_You got the Hotel Key!_** _Opens a room in Diamond Hotel._ Jess soon noticed everyone staring at her. "Sorry," she said. "Had a Paper Mario moment."

"I have those _all_ the time," Dimentio replied.

"I mostly just have strange dreams where I'm this 16-year-old human boy with blue hair whose mom and dad are humans half-bred with Pokemon so I'm part Wartortle instead of fully Wartortle like usual..." It was Mikey's turn to have everyone stare at him now. "What?"

"Okay, now that we know which hotel room is ours, how about that tour?" Maddie asked. Everyone agreed. So Maddie led the way to WarioWare Inc, with Jess(dragging Mikey and Dimentio) and Zoot following close behind. "Wario!" Maddie called out once they were inside. "Hey, Wario! I want you to meet some people! Well more like a person, jester, puppet, and turtle..."

Even though Jess had never been to Diamond City, she had enough experience with Wario on the Mario Kart circuits to know that he was, for lack of a better word, unhygienic. "_Dimentio,_" she whispered to the jester. "_If I get overwhelmed by stench, spray the stuff on the signal._"

"_Okay, but what's the signal?_"

"_You'll know it when you hear it._"

"_Okay._"

At that moment, a lumbering mass of pure fat and avarice with a mustache lumbered toward them. This, my friends, was Wario. "What's the big idea?!" Wario bellowed. "You could have knocked!" _Stench rating so far: 2._

"I like pie," said Zoot.

Wario's eyes clenched in anger. "And you HAD to bring him along!"

"Oh my," Jess moaned. "What now?"

"Zoot, I thought I said you were officially banned from here!" Wario shouted at Zoot.

"When did you say that?" Zoot asked.

"You know, I said that, you were in scuba gear, and then you pulled of your head and you were Orbulon, and—" Wario made a disgusted face.

"When did this happen?" Jess asked. _Uh oh, I sense a disturbance in the Force... Stench meter: 5.5._

Maddie shook her head. "I think you were just dreaming," she told Wario.

"No I wasn't!" Wario exclaimed. "I was eating raw hotdogs." Seeing the disgusted look on Jess's face, he shouted, "Hey! You just can't respect good taste!"

"Um, I think we can," Maddie said. She then moved out of the view of the other guys "This is Kiba, Tsume, Cheza, Hige and Toboe."

Toboe took a whif of Wario's Bod and covered his nose. "that stench just cant be Raw Hot Dogs!"

"Well, I guess its the smell of the Shart Week Recipie I cooked yesterday" Wario examined. _Please, get this one a gas mask! Stench meter: 99.999999_

Maddie pretended to look at her watch. "Oh, look at the time. We gotta get going! _Just back away slowly..._"

"Okay," Jess said, smiling slyly. "But first, I'd like you to meet Kiyo, Gash, Lori, Koruru, Megumi and Tio. They're our last set of transfer students at my school." Kolulu shook hands with the man, greesing up her hand with the Gunk and possible bacteria on his. "Delighted...to meet you..." Jess then added "Dont you mean...DEMENTED!?"

Apparently that was the signal, for Dimentio then sprayed Demented(his own line of perfume) in Wario's face. Then they all left WarioWare Inc. So began their whirlwind tour of Diamond City. Which is basically them running around the scenery with shots of the Wolves set to jazz covers of Anime theme songs for symbolic value. Sometime later, Zoot's stomach started to rumble.

"Zoot's getting hungry," Maddie observed. "We should stop for some food here."

Jess nodded. "Okay. I'm kinda hungry, too."

"I know the perfect place!" Maddie exclaimed. "Mona Pizza! Let's go!" She let the group to Mona Pizza, the local pizzeria. Jess jumped for joy(and not her mom) because it was well known that she was a pizza addict. "They have tons of pizzas," Maddie explained to the group. "But I still like the gelato best."

"What's gelato?" Jess asked. As they were walking, something happened. The earth must have shifted somehow, causing Jess to fall to the hard concrete, scraping her knee. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO OOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" she cried.

"You okay?!" Maddie rushed to her friend's side. "Here, I'll get you some gelato," she said as she helped Jess up. "It's like ice cream, but with no cream. It's just frozen milk, sugar, and flavors. It's a whole lot creamier than ice cream." She helped Jess walk to Mona Pizza, while Dimentio muttered something along the lines of "wimp".  
"That killed my knee!" Jess wailed. "I hope Mona Pizza also has a first aid kit..."

"I know the perfect first aid kit," Maddie said. She winked. They entered Mona Pizza, where the redhead concierge from the Hotel skated up to them. "Hey, girls!" Mona greeted them. "Can I help you?"

"Yep, we need a 'first aid kit'," Maddie said.

"Sure thing!" Mona replied, smiling. "Just get a table, and I'll be right there."

"Veggie and Milk for me." Frieda added.

"I'm Yearnin' for A Chocolate Milkshake and A Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Soft Se-" It was then that Chase was Interrupted by Mona. "Whoa, Big Fella, You have gotta order an entree first..."

"I hope you make lotsa spaghetti!" Chase replied. Mona nodded 'Yes' and showed him the menu. "Extra Meat on my Spaghetti n' Meatballs"

"Rice Pilaf with Steak Teriyaki Sauté" Said Kiyo

"Fish n' Chips." 'Gash' had added.

"Lasagna for me'" spoke Megumi "and for Tio"

"The Fried Chicken with Onion Rings" replied 'Tio'

"A small cheese calzone for me. And what do you want, Koruru-chan?" asked Lori

"Veggie with Jalapeño Poppers on the side" Koruru said to her hostess.

"I'll have Veggie, Too!" added Toboe

"sixteen-inch Meatball Grinder... and a hundred buffalo wings!" demanded Hige.

"Oh, Now that could be the best sixty bucks you ever spent, Porky." Snarked Tsume in a sarcastic manner. "As for me, I'll have shrimp pasta exactly the way they serve it at Red Lobster, Blue Plate and all... but with one live Shrimp!"

"Alright, The 'Red Lobster' thing I get, but the Live Shrimp. I sure hope you know what you're doing..." Mona said with a rather alienated look on her face... "And for you two lovebirds."

Both the Wolf and the flower blushed on contact. And the normally-pale skin on the young lady's cheeks grew rosier as she said: "This one isn't hungry at the moment..." but the typical biology of an animals (which are much different than that of a flower, mind you.) would say otherwise as her stomach growled, Alarming Mona to the point where she made her Order for her "A small three cheese pizza it is!"

"Nothing for me..." said Kiba.

"Are ya sure, bucko?" said a bystander in a blue bandana. Hige added "Of course, according to him, he survived without food for a month! I heard that when I was on the road with three of these fellas looking for this sweet place called 'paradise' no one knows what this place is, My bet is that it has lots of food, and girls aplenty! You can try, but only wolves can get there, And the Flower Maiden would guide the wa-!" At that point, Kiba conked him on the noggin with a giant hammer.

"Do keep in mind that they are anonymous" retorted the Arctic Wolf

Maddie had helped Jess to a table, where she sat down to rest her injured knee. "Don't worry," Maddie told Jess. "This will help you really good."  
Jess started to get a little suspicious. "What is it?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Dimentio was being his pain-in-the-butt self. "First aid kit? FEH with first-aid kits! Just smash one of Jareth's magic crystals over the abrasion and it'll be completely healed. Or else, you could use phoenix tears..."

"Mattie's always used Potions on me," Mikey said. "But I don't think those work on humans, so I'll shut up now."

Mona came skating towards their table. "Okay you guys, I got you five First Aid Specials, Three small Veggie Pizzas, Jalapeño Poppers for pinkie, sixteen-inch meatball sub with cheese and a hundred buffalo wings, three cheese pizza, plain small calzone, spaghetti and Meatballs with extra meat, Lasagna, Fried Chicken, Onion Rings, Rice Pilaf with Beef Teriyaki and Fish n' Chips that was made from Yellowtail as requested by your good buddy over here.!" she declared as she put them all on their table one by one nodding to Kiyo on the last plate. 'Gash' nodded back to Kiyo in thanks.

"Thanks, Mona!" Maddie said. "Here is the First Aid special! You get a big slice of cheese pizza, a soda, and vanilla gelato! It will heal anything!" She divvied up the pizza meals to everyone at the table. Jess's eyes sparkled with the excitement of a little kid in a candy store... or a pizza addict in a pizzeria. She went for the pizza first. It was gone in roughly 30 seconds. Next, she started on the gelato, which was exactly how Maddie had described it earlier. "Feeling any better?" Maddie asked. "It cures hungry stomachs, too!"

"I like gelato," Zoot said.

"Yeah, I don't even notice the pain in my knee anymore," Jess said happily, as she continued to display her potential at competitive eating.  
Dimentio laughed. "Now you know how I feel when I'm drinkin'."

"Dude, pizza's different from alcohol," Jess told him firmly. "It won't kill ya in the long run."

Mikey looked up. "Whuzzat?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just complaining about Dimentio's problem." They all laughed at Dimentio's expense and continued eating. All but Tsume, who wasnt even touching his food.

"Tsume, you gonna eat that?" asked Maddie.

"No." Tsume replied "Your friend's gonna turn into a human for practice"

"Wut?" both girls asked in unison.

"You both need to control your gifts." Tsume explained "for Jess, it's your new humanisation power and for Maddie it's... damn, I dont know why I sense Jessadie within you!"

"Maybe it's cause I can Imitate the abilities of anyone I inhale ala Kirby." added Maddie.

"Okay...I dont know what that is. The Point is, Jess, You are obligated to learn about your true potential one way or another!"

"Alright, I take it that's why you ordered the live shrimp, Right?" asked Jess. "Then I guess it's no harm done in a little animal test..." one snap of her fingers and a ribbon of pink light hovered onto Tsume's dish and struck the shrimp, changing colors as it enveloped the whole dish, The living shrimp's entire body grew larger and larger, arms and legs grew thicker and longer and the head took more of an oval shape as it sank into the lengthening Pasta which became thick strands of noodle-like whitish-blonde hair covered with parsley.

"Is this what you call, a dress?" asked the girl, Jess just hands her a mirror and is delighted to see her human body. "It's wonderful I cant wait to show my friends, thank you!"

"Can I see your Cell phone, Kiyo?" asked Jess. Kiyo hesitates at first but when he sees the way that 'Gash' is eating his Fish and Chips. He decides he's busted and passes it to her in defeat, allowing her to press the speed dial button. on the other line, Hubb was buzy filing DNA tests and searching tapes from security cameras. "We've met one half of your little exchange group before, Care to explain the other half?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Hubb.

"Jess Paltrivel, I'm one of the students in Kiyo's class. Y'know, the guy who loaned me his cell phone to make this call possible." Jess Replied, she demanded "where did they come from."

"Kurumi, Japan. You have a pen pal there named Momoka Aizawa if I do recall." explained Hubb.

"Wha-How do you know..." Jess then took her mind off that little detail "Straying from Topic, More Deets, Sherlock!"

"The other kids are wolves like Kiba and the Others. But they didnt used to be like this, once they were alien creatures called Mamodo." Hubb explained, He would exposit everything the three pairs of peers have been through as Mamodo and Spellcaster. "And now that you know, I want you to keep it a secret from everyone outside of your group. I dont want the truth to start spilling out so soon."

"Understood, Paltrivel out." Jess hangs up the phone and hands it back to Kiyo. Suddenly, Maddie got an idea. "How about when we finish our meals, we go head out to Club Sugar, and get our groove on?" she asked the others.

Jess immediately agreed, but Mikey was extremely hesitant. "Um... no. I... I just-I can't dance," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Mikey," Maddie told Mikey. "I'm sure 9Volt and 18Volt could use some help at the turntables."

Mikey brightened up at that statement. "Okay!" he said. "The music part I'm good at, it's the feet part where I fail."

Jess smiled. "Great. Let's just hope I don't fall over again."

"Don't worry, the floor's really soft," Maddie replied. "But, I think we should go to the thrift store first, to get some more disco-like duds."

Dimentio almost did a spit-take at this. "Thrift store? Where it smells like grammas?" He shook his head in defiance. "Uh, no thank you very much indeed. I'll just wear these clothes I found laying around in Dimension D that look like Ziggy Stardust's outfit." He warped out of the pizzeria, presumably to Dimension D to retrieve the outfit.  
Jess shrugged. "Whatever," she said. "I don't mind shopping at thrift stores. I got part of a Halloween costume at Goodwill once."

"Alright!" Maddie cheered. After they finish their meals (Hige saving fourty-two of his buffalo wings) Jess speaks up as they pay for their food "Alright, we're spliting up into groups. Mikey, Maddie, Zoot, Dimmie and I make up group A. Group B includes Tsume, Toboe, Kiyo and Zatch. Kiba will lead Group C; which includes Hige, Megumi and Tia. Lori and Kolulu, You're with Cheza." When each real name of the mamodo wolves was called out, their hearts skipped a beat at the revalation.

"I've speaken with Hubb and he told me everything" explained Jess. "I believe the Mamodo can tell you on the way to the Thrift Store. "

They began their trip to the thrift store complete with symbolic wolf montage, Wolves sharing stories with the Mamodo once their exposition was done. "I like this thrift store," Maddie said when they arrived. "They have some really cool costumes here. I'm sure we can find a cool disco one for the four of us, since Dimmie's wearing his own."  
"Okay!" Jess began sifting through the various outfits and costumes. "Hey, lookit this," she said, holding up a duck costume. "I could go as Elton John!" She laughed, then put the duck costume back. "I kid, I'm not the duckie girl."

Maddie giggled as she searched through the piles of pants. "Ooh, these pants have a pretty print on them," she said finally. "I think these could work."

"Cool." Jess had also found a good pair of pants, one with sparkles on the legs.

"Those are pretty!" Maddie said. She turned to the dressing rooms. "Hey, Zoot! How are you doing?"

"Almost ready!" Zoot called out. A few seconds later, he came out in a pale blue long sleeve collared shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a ruby sparkly newsboy cap. Maddie had to shield her eyes from the blinding charisma. Jess gave him a thumbs up, then found a hat that looked like the flower from the head of a Vileplume.  
"I wonder how Mikey's doing," Maddie thought aloud.

"He's getting his shell painted." As a Wartortle's shell could function as clothing along with defensive purposes, Mikey had no need of true "clothes". He was busy having disco-esque designed painted onto his shell by a random turtle-painting artist.

"Sweet!" Maddie exclaimed. "I'm almost ready, just have to find the right hat."

"Okay," Jess replied. "I just need to find a shirt. I'll just wear the shoes I've already got..." She pointed to her shoes, a recently purchased pair of knock-off Crocs. "For an anachronism effect." She searched through a pile of shirts.

"What about this one?" Maddie held up a frilly white shirt with silver sequins. Jess must have liked it, because she snatched it from Maddie's hands as soon as she saw it. "I just need the perfect hat," Maddie said as she rummaged around in the hat basket. She soon found one that looked like something a sergeant would wear. "Do you think this military one would work?" she asked.

"Sure," Jess responded, giving the thumbs up.

"Alright!" Maddie exclaimed as soon as they had found the clothes they wanted. "Now, we just need to buy these, and then we can get our groove on!"  
A pained expression suddenly crossed Jess's face. "Uhh... problem with that..."

"What?"

"I GOT NO MONEYS."

Maddie smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "I've got plenty of coins, with tons to spare." Jess sighed in relief, then they(meaning Maddie) paid for the clothes. "Now, let's head back to the hotel, change into these outfits, and get to the dancin'!" Maddie declared. "To Hotel Diamond!"

"For glory! For gold!" Jess shouted. "I totally had an El Dorado moment there."

Maddie laughed. She turned to Zoot, who was staring at some graffiti. "Zoot, quit starin' at that graffiti," she told him. "We need to get back to our room so we can be ready for dancing!"

"That graffiti looks familiar," Jess pointed out. The graffiti consisted of an image of a badly drawn dragon with the text "TROGDOR the BURNiNATOR was here".  
"I have a feeling that a certain wrestleman is also here."

"We'll worry about that one later. Let's just go get changed now."

"Okay." They arrived back at the hotel, where they went to their room on the second floor to change. Maddie called first dibs on the bathroom.

"Ha HA, I have no need of the bathroom~!" Jess laughed. She snapped her fingers and in an instant, her T-shirt and recently torn jeans(from the fall near Mona Pizza, remember?) changed into the frilly sequined shirt and sparkly pants. The Vileplume hat appeared on her head. "A little something I picked up from Dimentio," she said with false modesty.

"Oh, so you're stealing my trick now, are you?" Dimentio stormed in, wearing the outfit that he usually donned for his alter ego, Dimmy Starburst. However, as he was high on caffeine each time he changed into this Ziggy Stardust-like persona, he had no memories of ever doing such a thing. Let's keep it that way, shall we?  
"Yes," Jess replied. "Hey, I'm a shapeshifter, I don't _have_ any original tricks."

Maddie clapped for Jess. "Cool! Both the trick, and the outfit!"

Jess took an exaggerated bow. "Thank you!" she cried. "You will notice my shoes did not change." She was still wearing her knock-off Crocs. "Even if I was gonna change my shoes, I just can't do shoes yet."

"But _I_ can!" Dimentio gloated. "Ah ha ha ha! You haven't completely copied my style yet!"

"Oh shut up, skirt boy."

Maddie laughed again. "Okay, if everyone's ready, we can head down to Club Sugar," she said.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Jade was in her hotel room facing off against Volvagia in Ocarina of Time as she waited for her turn to change and was about to deal the Final Blow when a pink light struck the Dragon as it shined blue and seemingly poured out a humanoid shape, when the glow settled the fire dragon had vanished, and the Fire Temple was ready to be cleared. It would be a great moment, if there wasn't a Hyrlian elf in her lap. There was a voice that said "Hylians can go bad too, y'know." It came from her sister, making it obvious in where the elf came from.

Jade then tossed the elf onto her bedside "Okay, I get it. Tsume wanted you to practice your new power, good for you! It's just, Who knows what that power could do in mass quantities"

"And that could be?"

"The Emotional Whiplash of the sudden change in genetics, The Advancement of a Species' Extintion, Overpopulation, Famine, all that bad stuff, sis. Tsume's Right, Who knows what you could be capable of?"

As they talked about consequences, The elf examined her new body. She felt every corner and when she got to the tight lower cheeks, she found out that she had legs. She wiggled her new toes the moment she took off one of her boots. She got up on her new legs, but her lack of experience walking left her quite clumsy. One kick to the gut put her back down on the floor of Jade's Hotel Room, Jess then added. "That's why I'm practicing. To get better and pass better judgement on those who deserve to share with my gift."

"Just make sure you know what you're doin' sis." replied Jade. "on top of that, you've been very sheltered as of late. somethin' wrong?"

"nah...It's just, I'm glad you're here to pick me up."

Jade smiled as she made her way to the bathroom to change as it was her turn next.

* * *

"Aw, yeah! Welcome to Club Sugar, only the coolest spot in the entire town!"

Jimmy T, the stuck-in-the-70s dancing man with the blue afro, greeted the Weirdies at the club's entrance.

"Hey, Jimmy," Maddie said to the disco dork.

"What it is, my doge?" Zoot said.

Jess stared at everything in the entire club. "Wowthisplaceissocool~!" she screamed in delight.

"Meh, I've seen better," Dimentio said. Jess hit him. "Be polite!" she told him.

Meanwhile, the local Nintendo fanboys 9Volt and 18Volt were setting up the DJ station. They were checking off everything they had ready. "Okay, we have the turntables..." the smaller one, 9Volt, said.

"Word," the taller 18Volt replied.

"The crowd..."

"Word."

"And the special effects."

"Word."

"But, I feel like I'm missing something..."

At that moment, Mikey poked his head over the turntables to look at the Nintendorks. "Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?" he asked. 9Volt shouted in excitement. "What?" "I-I must be dreaming!" 9Volt exclaimed. "A real live Pokémon!" Then he fainted.

"Oh gawd. I just killed a kid." Mikey looked around. No one had seen the incident, so he slowly backed away from 9Volt while humming "Get Off Of My Cloud" by the Rolling Stones under his breath. When Mikey had gotten far enough away, 9Volt woke up. "I'm up!" he said. "Where's the talking Pokémon?!"

"You really need to calm down," Kat, a five-year-old ninja, told him. "What kind of Pokémon was it?"

"A Wartortle!"

"You mean the turtle?"

"Yep."

"COME HERE POKÉMON!" they both shouted. Meanwhile, a white alien named Orbulon was watching the scene in confusion/exasperation. "I can barely understand these humans at times," he said to himself. "They can be so weird."

Meanwhile, Jess was watching the scene play out. "Crap on a cracker, they're after Mikey!" she cried. "Time to resort to drastic measures!" Thinking quickly, she snapped her fingers and shot a string of pink energy at Mikey. It turned blue as soon as it hit his shell and caused him to glow.

_Alright Jess, you can do this. Remember both occasions I did this today and picture the form and the clothes just as Tsume told me to._

His limbs expanded, his torso narrowed slightly and his tail disappeared. When the light subsided, he was no longer a Wartortle. Mikey was now purely human. "Yipe! Where's my shell? I feel _naked!_" he screamed.

"I turned you human for a while for your own protection," Jess said to the former Wartortle. "C'mon, I'll help you up."

"But I feel so _exposed_ without my shell..."

"That's why I gave you clothes, d00fus." Mikey's human form came with a Wartortle-themed disco outfit. He was less than pleased. ""I'm not wearing this," he said firmly.  
"Okay," Jess smiled evilly. "You can go streakin' then."

"On second thought, the, um, the fabric is quite comfy..."

9Volt and Kat weren't too happy with Mikey's transformation, either. "Aw, man, the Wartortle's not a Wartortle anymore," 9Volt moaned. "Oh well, better head back to my turntables."

"No turtle?" Kat whined. "Well, better find Ana."

Meanwhile, Dimentio had made his way over to the turntables. "Man! Today HAS to be my lucky day!" 9Volt exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "First a Wartortle, and now one of the Super Paper Mario villains! I mean, this is so cool!"

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever," Dimentio replied. "Say, do you think you could play a special song for me?"

"Anything for someone from Nintendo!" 9Volt then spoke into the microphone. "People, we've got a request!" he said to the dancers.

Dimentio handed 9Volt a copy of "Rock On 1983". "It's the first one on there," he told the Nintendo fanboy.

"Okay! Anything for you! Unless, of course, if it has to do with Floro Sprouts." 9Volt put the CD in the player and every nook and cranny of Club Sugar was soon filled with Bowie goodness. "Okay! Now, here's our request! It's called "Let's Dance"!"

___Let's dance!  
Put on your red shoes and dance the blues_

Let's dance to the song  
they're playin' on the radio

Let's sway  
while color lights up your face  
Let's sway  
sway through the crowd to an empty space

If you say run, I'll run with you  
If you say hide, we'll hide  
Because my love for you  
Would break my heart in two  
If you should fall  
Into my arms  
And tremble like a flower

Let's dance for fear  
your grace should fall  
Let's dance for fear tonight is all

Let's sway you could look into my eyes  
Let's sway under the moonlight,  
this serious moonlight

If you say run, I'll run with you  
If you say hide, we'll hide  
Because my love for you  
Would break my heart in two  
If you should fall  
Into my arms  
And tremble like a flower

Let's dance put on your red shoes  
and dance the blues

Let's dance to the song  
they're playin' on the radio

Let's sway you could look into my eyes  
Let's sway under the moonlight,  
this serious moonlight

When the song was over, everyone applauded because of the great dancing everyone had done. Jimmy T had, of course, danced better than everyone, though Dimentio's Bowie-obsession has brought him to a close second. However, it wasn't a contest, so whatev. "That was awesome!" 9Volt cheered happily. "I can't believe I played a request for a Nintendo character!"

Dimentio gave 9Volt the thumbs-up. "Thanks, kid!" he told him.

"No problem!" 9Volt replied. "Can I get your autograph?"

Dimentio thought about it for a bit. "Hmm, I hardly ever give autographs," he said. "But since you did a favor for me, I'll make an exception." He took out a piece of paper, signed it and gave it to 9Volt, who was so overcome with joy that he fainted. "Crap on a cracker, now I killed the kid." He slowly backed away from 9Volt while softly humming "Ashes to Ashes" by David Bowie(of course).

"I've never been happier in my life..." a dazed 9Volt said.

"Word."

**Left Unsaid**


	5. Session 31 - Star Trekkin'

Outside of Diamond City, There was a Truck-Train Hybrid that was huffing and puffing on it's way to Town, in came Orbulon, who wanted to inspect the truck as he asked. "Alright, who's driving this Train...Truck...Thing!?"

as if on Cue, Three Robots and Two humans climbed out of the Vehicle that shall remain nameless for the Time Being. Each Robot was unique in it's mode of movement from one place to another. The Robot with Legs had a faded Blue and Yellow Paintjob and Four Fingers on each hand. The Green Robot with a Wheel had Three orange Fingers on each hand. The Hovering Orange Robot had a flame decal, freshly painted I may add, and a complete Five fingers on each hand, Pinky and all. The Humans were a different story, One looked about thirty and was rather slim, another had a rather bulky frame and seemed to be in his mid 40s. and while one had some sort of afro fit for a jewish person, the other only had his beard-and-sideburn combo. The one with the jewfro exclaimed "It's us, we're here to pick up the new ship this 'Erin' Chick's been building here in Diamond City."

"How do I know you arn't spies." Orbulon Inquired to the group, then the blue bot came up to the Alien and spoke to him.

"Relax, Orby, These guys are the two who ordered this ship." The Voice sounding similar to the Man who spoke to Orbulon before him. "The big boss-bot was working non-stop on this new ship since March of '07 with a chick who's spent most of her Teenage Years building this thing from age 14 in '06 and she recently Turned 21 earlier this month."

"A young girl working through her adolescence to create a spacecraft by hand. Heh, I heard Dribble and Spitz have contributed to this happy little project." Orbulon reminisced before getting back to the Subject. "Why are you coming to Diamond City."

"We kinda need a new ship." said the bulky one "See, my accomplice has had this fight against his former workplace, we had to sacrifice the ship and he basically found himself horribly wounded. A good robot tended to his wounds and offered us a the ship he, the girl and his AI System have been working on for years."

"What do you want with this ship?" The creature asks.

* * *

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_

_Cast in the name of God!_

**Defensive Mamodo**

_Ye not the guilty!_

**J-Pop Idol**

_We have come to terms!_

**005: Wortortle**

_Big-O!_

**Don't ask me.**

_Big-O!_

_Big-O! Hello, Big-O!_

_Big-O! Big-O! Big-O!_ Big-O!

**COWBOY BEBOP: 2nd Gig**

**A WEIRDIES+ Production**

* * *

Meanwhile, The Weirdies were getting their groove on down at Club Sugar when Jess started to get a little tired of dancing. "Okay, now what?" she asked.

"We... go see Dribble and Spitz?" Maddie suggested. Jess thought that was a good idea. So they dragged Zoot, Mikey and Dimentio by their collars. "What a drag, huh?"

Mikey joked. Dimentio just rolled his eyes. Eventually they made it to Diamond Taxi.

"Okay, here's Diamond Taxi," Maddie said. "This is where they work."

"Cool." Jess smiled.

Maddie knocked on the door. "Dribble! Spitz! You two in there?" she called out.

Jess surveyed the scene. There seemed to be a funky air around it, and I'm not talking about the one Mikey cut. "Something doesn't seem right about this," she thought aloud.

"Yeah... normally they're outside, fixin' up their cab, with the radio blarin'. This is weird. I've never seen them inside here before..." Maddie had a scared expression on her face.

"Maybe..." Jess said. "Maybe somebody... STOLE THEM."

Maddie screamed. "Aliens must have attacked!" she cried. "Well, I know it couldn't be Orbulon. He's a good alien, and he lives here."

"So what could have happened?"

"I don't know, but this is serious! We need help!" Maddie exclaimed. "I mean, their cab's still here, so they couldn't of took it into space. Or maybe they're being anal-probed in that spaceship that I somehow found but have never seen before in my life! This is bad. Real bad."

As her friend pointed at a giant spacecraft that looked as if a Disney Castle was transformed into a science fiction-like style fortress and attached to some crossbreed between a Imperial Star Destroyer and Deep Space 9, Jess turned to an invisible audience. "You heard it, folks. This is bad," she told them. "Now might be a good time to go get some popcorn or something while we think of a plan. Go on, shoo." A small red light started shining itself in her right eye. "And you with the laser pointer, quit that. You're blinding me!"

"Ooh, my lazow makes the chawacters talk to me," Homestar Runner, who was in the audience, marveled at his discovery.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the fourth wall, Orbulon was continuing his conversation with the two men and three Robots "And this 'Faye Valentine' Character was your lover?" The tall man barked "No! There's only one heart that fits and..." That man sighed as he silently added "she got herself killed protecting me... I dont care if I die on whatever mission I get. This dispair may as well be just a dream of Paradise."

The orange robot was nodding his head in sheer boredom. "Ah, For the love of Chrysler, Would something interesting please happen!" seven pink streaks soared in the sky, four hit town and changed different colors, Two was soaring higher and higher into the cosmos, if one got close enough to the source of those lights, one might hear a muppet cheer "More humany magic!" the last stream of light struck Orbulon, He turned somewhat human, White hair and outfit, pointy ears, no nose and three fingers.

"My word, what is going on." asked the Changed Alien "I Mean, I still have my IQ of 300, but now I'm younger."

"And by the sound of your voice, You can speak proper english without our universal translation software." stated the Blue Robot "Buckle up boys, Because our prize has just found our new ship."

* * *

Inside a hallway of this new spaceship. A young woman is putting the finishing touches on the last of four fully functional entertainment theaters complete with DVD player, and a 21'x18' Monitor in front. She had just finished rigging a newly opened Wii U Controller to work as a DS System Touch Screen. All that was left to do was wire each of the consoles to each of the 18 ports in the self-built AV Box for the ship's main computer that connects to the Ship "Alright, Comcast Cable goes to port number 1, NES to port number 2, Master System's number 3, SNES is number 4, Genesis and it's add-ons go to port 5, Region-Free Satern is port 6. VCR, N64, PSone, DVD and Blu-Ray, Dreamcast, PS2, Gamecube, X-Box and the 360, PS3, Wii and a free slot for for The Mad Katz Box. 'Kay, we're all set. Huh?" She thought she heard footsteps, then she thought it was a mouse, and one reminder of the age old clishé about mice and cheese later, she said: "Crikey, the Concession Stand!" she rushed to the stand to stock up on every snack while a floor above her was the bridge. Jess and Maddie were looking in awe at their surroundings, a sunroof even opened above their heads to give them a glimpse of the night sky.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" exclaimed Maddie, To which Jess added in a hi-tech spinny chair that was there "There's only one thing to do at a time like this, and that, My dear Maddie, is to push colorful buttons!" doing just that, accessing a program that read "**#Toonami**"

* * *

{Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica Episode 1}

* * *

After the first Segment of the show we asked you to stream, we see Jess experimenting with said colorful buttons when she saw a map of the Ship. "Geez, It's so big!" the girl in the captain's chair exclaimed with eyes a twinkle.

"You could fit about 64 Oinkers in the Garage!" added Maddie as she pressed a blue button, displaying a holographic AI who spoke "I take it you finished Theater Four?"

Jess jumped at this revalation "There's a THEATER!? wait a sec...THERE'S _MULTIPLE_ THEATERS!? wha-wait... **THERE'S ****_FOUR_**** THEATERS**?"

"Each of them connected to the Mainframe of The Ship's Computer with Built-In Wii U, a good 20% of the nanocotton seats can also convert into beds." added the AI, confusing Jess to no end. "And we also have a rec room, dining hall, training hall and thirteen vacant officer suites. I suggest you get back to work on the ship's E.S.T."

"wut?"

"Ecosystem Sustaining Terrainium, Capable of sustaining Fresh Air, Water and Plant Life. What's wrong, Erin. We agreed to make it a home for your aquatic friends." asked the AI

"It's Jess. Nice to meet you, uh..."

"SARA"

"SARA! Nice to meet ya! How do you get this thing to Launch?" Asked the Girl who the AI named SARA failed to recognise as an Intruder.

"Pull the olive green lever, then push the Red Button on the Far Left." The AI advised as she left the bridge... It took a few seconds out of the bridge for their presence to sink in as they continued to peek into the workings of the ship.

* * *

After she had filled every counter with snacks, she decided to test out a market AI which went: "BLARG! What can I get you fine lady" before she could order anything, An alarm sounded loud and clear across the ship. "INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Sorrycrackstuntbubsnotimefor snacks!" the woman cried while rushing to the bridge, the AI replied "Oh, I should...eat a pony..."

* * *

Back on the Bridge, Jess and Maddie are fighting with the Computer which has locked the girls. "You said there was classy Apple Technojunk on this fine vessel, Why wont you let us in!"

"Maybe it's because there's an Intruder Alert goin' on" Maddie guessed.

"Well, we gotta get the Intruders out then"

"Uh, We're the Intruders!"

"Huh. Well, that's a problem we need to take time to think out." She then looks back at the invisible audience "Maybe I'll come up with somthin' during the Commercial break"

* * *

{Cue A Toonami Bumper, 3-5 commercials, A Toonami Lineup Bumper and ends on The Second Half of Madoka Magica Episode 1}

* * *

There was Banging on the Door, and a teleportation sound as if someone came in as well as twin rockets safely landing on the floor with two pairs of footsteps following suit. The Door opens to find the three robots, the two men, The Young Woman, Orbulon and SARA.

"Hey, guys. anyone want a frosty beverage?" Jess said nervously.

"Maddie, What are you doing here and what has happened to me?" Asked the somewhat-human Orbulon.

"All in a day's work for... PUPPYLUVER!" Jess exclaimed. A fanfare played from nowhere.

"You left the Door open, didnt you?" The Blue Bot asked the Woman.

"For Dribble and Spitz, They were supposed to close it, y'know?"

"Yeah, they're kinda missing" added Maddie.

"What, But they were supposed to drop off their Toku Database here!"

"I get the Toonami thing, but Tokusatsu? Really?" Exclaimed the Tall man.

"Okay, now what?" said Jess

"We go find Dribble and Spitz?" Maddie suggested.

Jess smiled. "Okay!" She then nudged close to the two men. "So can I use it? huh? can I? can I?"

"Fine, you can join if Erin Stocked it up to the propper specifications."

"Erin?" Jess was confused at that name

"That's me," Replied the Woman. "Every part of the Kitchen, Pantry and Concession Stand is All Stocked up and ready for launch."

"Concession Stand?" the Short man was befuddled.

Maddie whispered "I think it's for the Four Theaters SARA mentioned to us."

"Yeah, I dont think we'd want to survive off snacks." snarked the Tall Man.

"Dont worry, The Kitchen and Pantry are both stocked to the brim with Fruits, Veggies, Meat, Eggs, Bread, Pasta and enough Microwave Ramen and soup to last us organic lifeforms around half a Year" at this point, Dimentio and the rest of the gang appeared in front of Erin.

"Or a Quarter." She saw the eight wolves next, causing her to shake in fear that she didnt get enough. "an eighth?" Then came the Illusions, causing her to sink rather low "a sixteenth..." D had noticed her bending knees at that point. "Erin?"

"Bye." and off she went as she rushed to the local Wal*Mart on her self-built mini-motorcycle to get more groceries to stock up on as much food as the Spare Money from her Ship Budget can buy.

"Jess! Why'd you two leave us behind?!" Mikey asked, dazed.

"Maddie!" Zoot exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"I tried to get you to pay attention, but you kept staring at that Trogdor graffiti," Maddie replied.

"We've spent a considerable amount of the hour's span looking for you guys!" complained Hige

"And me, I had to look alongside the Rodent of Eternal Shed!" snarked Dimentio

"for a guy who nearly destroied the omniverse, You sure are one to talk." Frieda snarked back.

"Wait, she knows about SPM?" Maddie asked.  
"Of course," Jess replied.

"Well, I used to live in her room where she plays her numerous video games." boasted Frieda.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Maddie, With Eyes a-Twinkle.

Tsume then added "Care to exclaim why this man and his Robot Buddy have a foul stench." as he growled at the Tall Man and the Blue Robot.

"Whoa, Take it easy! We mean no harm, we're just a couple of guys willing to risk their lives trying to make end's meet." explained the Tall Man "Name's Spike! and you must be: "

Jess quickly ran through the names of each of the Newcomers: "Dimentio, Zoot, Mikey, Jade, Frieda, Chase, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Cheza, Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Kolulu and Lori"

"I'm Jet! and these robots are TOM, Flash and D and do you know where our associate Cab Drivers are?" asked the bulky man, named Jet Black

"Well, I've used my humany Magic to create a path for us to follow" said Jess.

"Humanity, that's your power that you got from Jessadie?" TOM snarked "Ha! What can you do with humanity that everybody has."

Another moment and he found himself cold staring at one of the security camera as the same woman from last chapter was knocking on the door. "Excuse me, Miss. Paltrivel? I saw you in this spaceship so...thank you for not eating me."

"Cannibalism?" asked Jet.

"Humany Shrimp Pasta!" replied Jess.

"Seriously!" exclaimed Jet. "She can humanise culinary dishes. Well, I'll be damned."

"That's Jess for ya!" assured Maddie.

"Okay, now you remember how to use this thing, right Maddie?" Orbulon asked Maddie. She nodded.

"Use what thing?" asked Jess

"The controls. I once crashed this thing," Maddie explained. "Well, at least Orby likes to put it that way. A meteor actually hit it."

"Oh." Jess laughed inside. She has used the same type of excuse when her alien boyfriend had accidentally crashed her dad's pickup truck, so she understood. Then she noticed a bright red button. "Ooh, what's this button do?" she asked, pointing at it as if about to push it.

"That's the button for shooting the missiles," Orbulon said. "I never really use it."

"Okay." Jess drew her tempted hand back, far away from the missile button. "And, we're off!" Maddie exclaimed, hitting the launch button.

"Wheeeeeee~!" shouted Jess as they left behind the girl who had arrived at the Wal*Mart when she saw the spaceship launch into hyperdrive, we'll get to her story shortly.

* * *

Frieda was on the bridge watching as the stars flowed at the 64 lightyears per hour Jet, Maddie and Orbulon were driving the Absolution B3BOP in order to reach Dribble and Spitz (in case you're wondering, Jet's doing the basic weapons systems in case of enemy fire, Maddie's doing Navigation and Orbulon was on holosheilds). In comes Jess in a cowboy hat she found somewhere on the ship. "So how's space faring out for ya, Fluffernut?"

"heh!" chuckled Fluffernut. "That's a name I haven't heard from you in a while, 'Mommy'"

Jess blushed at the term 'mommy' "I guess so..."

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Orbulon shouted.

"What road?" Jess asked. "We're in space! ... Aren't we?"

Orbulon thought on that. "Gee, I guess I still have my alien vision," he replied.

"Guess you do." Jess turned to Fluffernut. "So anyway, Why'd ya sneak your way into my bag?" she asked her ex-guinea pig.

"I kinda missed you so I looked for you and ended up in your bag where the whole 'streaking' mess happened," Fluffernut replied. "Sorry 'bout that..." Jess blushed. Maddie smiled again, though Orbulon had to ruin the moment. "Maddie, what did I say about keeping your eyes on the road?"

"And again, I say what ro- oh wait, I got aura vision." Jess's eyes began to glow a pinkish color as she looked out the window of the Oinker. "I can see a path of some kind... 'zat the road you're talking about?" she asked. Maddie nodded.

"So I overheard those guys, Kiba and Tsume..." said Frieda. "They said something about...Paradise?"

"I dunno about that place, But it sounds kinda fancy..." said Jess.

At that point, Hige strolled on the bridge.

"Alrighty. Hige, Explain ... We havent all day, y'know." said Jade as she picked up the Portly Wolf by the Collar.

"I dunno if Dogs or guinea pigs can enter paradise..." doubted Hige "And I doubt humans can make it in at all..."

"I hate to ruin this but, EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"Okay, I'll bite. Imagine, if you will, a lifelong search for a petsmart in a void of nothingness untill you reach the last pet store in existance." explained Hige. "sure, this sounds like something out of a crappy abridged series, but the feeling you'd get, miss Paltrivel... That's how Toboe would most likely feel on the day we inevitably reach Paradise."

"So, the last pet shop?" asked Jess.

"Nah," replied Hige. "...just Paradise."

They went on for a few more space miles. "Okay, this is probably where Dribble and Spitz are," Orbulon finally told Maddie. "Take us down nice and easy." She took the Oinker down for a landing, but it wasn't exactly what you'd call nice and easy. "You call that a soft landing?"

"Well, when you were in the chair, you didn't press the stoppy-thing!" Zoot exclaimed.

Orbulon rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "It's called a brake, stupid," he told the Muppet saxophonist. Jess giggled again.

"Hey, the guy's a Muppet," Mikey said plainly. "Give him a break, will ya?"

After they had gotten that settled, the Weirdies(with the addition of Orbulon) exited the Oinker to search for Dribble and Spitz on this strange planet...

Now, the search for the two was taking much longer than they had anticipated. They were combing the planet's surface, though they weren't using oversized combs like those idiots from Spaceballs. "I think I see something," Maddie finally said. "Gee, it's pretty weird that we can actually breathe on this planet."

"Hey, my boyfriend has gills. Welcome to my world," Jess replied.

"He does?"

Jess smiled. "Of course. His species don't have noses, so they have gills instead. They can also breathe underwater for a little while, ones with water powers can breathe underwater longer. It's coolies."

"Cool!" Maddie exclaimed. Jess grinned broadly. "So, anyways, where are we?" she asked, looking around.

"I dunno where we are," Maddie said. She turned to Orbulon. "Orby, do you know?"

"Actually, I have no idea," the alien replied. Just then, Zoot pointed to a nearby cave. "Who's that?" he asked. There was a person in that cave. A person with pointed ears, hands with only two fingers and a thumb and, for no reason at all, a Darth Vader costume.

"Gomez!" Jess squealed. She rushed up to the pointy-eared person and tackle-hugged him, knocking his helmet off and revealing his cerulean blue hair and turquoise eyes. This also knocked the assumed "Gomez" for a loop.

"I think it is!" Maddie exclaimed. Then she thought on the situation. "But, why is he dressed as Darth Vader, or in this case Dirth Nader?"

"For the heck of it, maybe?" Jess suggested.

"Maybe." Maddie looked around. "If Gomez is here, I wonder where we are," she said.

"I think I know," Jess said, "we must be on Kindredia! Cool, I'm on a planet where everyone talks backwards." To drive home this point, a Kindred(natives of Kindredia) walked by and greeted them in standard "backwards".

"Cool! Or, looc!" Maddie exclaimed. "I just hope that Gomez knows normal English."

"Yeah, he does."

"_Technically_, no," Gomez corrected her. "But that's what universal translators are for." He smiled sweetly.

"Okay, this is great and all, but we still need to find Dribble and Spitz!" Orbulon stated firmly. Jess started searching while Zoot started singing. "Zoot, enough singing!" Orbulon shouted.

Maddie soon got an idea. "Hey, Gomez, did you happen to see two cabbies anywhere around here?" she asked the second alien.  
"What kind of cabbies?" Gomez asked.

"Well, they were a dog and a cat, but they became human," Orbulon explained. "One of them is tall, with a green hat with a red D on it, and the other's short with goggles pushed up on his head. Have you seen them?"

"I think so..." Gomez thought for a bit. "Oh yeah, I did! They went that way." He pointed towards a westerly direction. "C'mon, I'll show you." He started walking off in that direction, with everyone following him.

"Okay, so... where _exactly_did you see them, exactly?" Jess asked her boyfriend.

"Well, first I saw them by a rock formation/tourist attraction we call S'nottulg Noitatpmet, which would translate to Glutton's Temptation," Gomez told her. Noting Jess's confused look, he continued. "Simply put, it looks like a big ice cream cone." She understood.

"Maddie, will you get me some ice cream when we get home?" Zoot asked. She nodded. "Okay, Zoot."

"Oh, young, beautiful—"

"Don't go Yotsuba&! on me, Orby." Maddie said. Jess laughed. Then Maddie noticed something near the ice cream cone rock. "I think I see them," she said, pointing.

"Yeah, I think I see 'em, too!" Jess cried. "C'mon, guys!" She ran off towards it, with the others following. Zoot, being the lovable idiot he was, ran right into another smaller rock. Orbulon was smart enough to walk around it. "Maddie! Come on!" Zoot exclaimed. "I WILL leave you here!"

"Come on, Zoot," Maddie said, dragging him the right way by the collar. She looked around. "Dribble! Spitz!" she called out. "Where are you?"

"Here they a—" Jess stopped. Her eyes widened in fear and she began to shake all over. "Oh my god..."

"What?!"

"It's not them," she said. "It's a pair of _enormous, hideous __**spiders!**_" Everyone screamed in pure terror, except for Orbulon, who merely said, "Crap." Jess ran off, screaming like a little girl.

"Come back!" Maddie shouted. "I don't want my favorite cabbies to be like this forever!"

Gomez stared at the monstrous arachnids. "I don't think that's them. Just a coupla spiders." He pulled out a Bug Zapper and zapped the spiders with them, which dissolved into nothingness. "Yeah, just a coupla spiders. Plus, they left the ice cream rock. To where, I have no clue."

"Those Spiders seem artificial...lifeless" stated Kiba...

"Well, I saw some guys cart out some plant of some sort," added Gomez "They were wearing these Fancy Robes."

"Damn Nobles," Tsume clearly knew who was responcible at the very mention of fancy robes.

Spike spoke up with a plan "Alright, Jess?"

"_Are the spiders gone?_" Jess whined from behind a rock.

"All clear!" replied Gomez "So you wanna talk to us?"

"Yeah, You two, Maddie, Orby, Mikey, Zoot and Dimentio are to keep looking for the Cabbies. Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Kolulu and the runt will decimate the Cy-Bug population. Hige, Lori, Megumi and Cheza are on lookout. TOM, Flash, D and SARA are going to scan the Cave for Charting Perposes. Jade, Tsume, Kiba, Frieda and Chase,...We're gonna Kill a Giant-Ass Spider Queen Dont worry, Jet and I will lead the way."

there would be this spunking adventure with those characters, but unfortunately, I ran out of time.

Meanwhile, Zoot took the time to sing part of Ziggy Stardust, in particular, the part about the Spiders from Mars. "Kudos to you, Zoot," Orbulon congratulated him.

"It's _not_funny to make fun of a person's phobias..." Jess told them.

Maddie glared at Zoot and Orbulon. "Okay, boys. You got's what's coming." She bent them over and spanked them.

"Y'know, I kinda expected Dimentio to mention the Spiders from Mars..." Jess thought aloud. "Where is Dimentio, anyway?"

"Maybe he's talking to Zoot and Orbulon about David Bowie," Maddie suggested.

"I don't see him anywhere..."

"Come to think of it, Zoot and Orbulon are missing too." Maddie looked around. "And where did Mikey go? It's just you, me and Gomez!"

"They's goned!" Jess screamed.

Maddie was starting to panic. "First Dribble and Spitz, now this!" she shouted. "Gomez! Jess! Fluffernut! What are we going to do?!"

Fluffernut/Frieda was, of course, nowhere to be found because She's off Facing the Spider Queen.

In a fight that will not be televised because, again, I ran out of time.

Meanwhile, Jess and Gomez had no idea where the other members of their team were. Then Jess got a funny feeling. "Hold on, someone's flicking my ear," she said. "Hey you, quit flicking my ear."

"More like you quit flicking _my_ear..."

"HA! Gotcha!" Jess grabbed hold of... seemingly nothing. "That wasn't funny, Dimentio!"

Dimentio, who was totally invisible at the time, reappeared before everyone. "Rat poo!" he cried. "Why must you always catch me in the act of these things?"

"Hey, to find an annoyance, ya gotta think like one," Jess replied. "And baby, I think like one 24/7."

"We found one of them!" Maddie exclaimed happily. "Now, we're just missing Zoot, Mikey, Orbulon, Dribble, and Spitz."

"Hmm, time to play the shell game?" Dimentio said slyly. Jess was not amused by his little joke.

"I'm confused. What shell game?" Maddie asked. Soon, saxophone music could be heard on the wind. "I'd know that music anywhere!"

"Shell game... Mikey has a shell... we're looking for him and Zoot..." Jess scoffed. "Dimentio, that was lame, even for you." Dimentio merely stuck his tongue out in response.

Maddie pointed out in the distance. "I think I see them, right by that rock formation," she said.

Jess stared off in the direction her friend was pointing. "Yeah, that's them," Jess replied. "Looks like Mikey got Zoot to play some Stones music." Sure enough, a voice that sounded very much like Mikey was singing part of "Get Off Of My Cloud", originally performed by the Rolling Stones. When they had made their way to the spot where the turtle and the sax player were, they had finished playing the song. Maddie applauded them. "That was great, you guys!" she told them. "Now, we're just missing Orbulon, Dribble, and Spitz. Knowing Orby, he went to look for them."

Jess nodded, while Mikey commented on Zoot's part of the "performance". "Y'know, that song really doesn't sound right on the saxophone..." he said flatly.

"Hey!" Zoot shouted. "Well, I don't think that song sounds good coming from a turtle!"

"Oh boy." Maddie went to hide before another fight started up. Mikey leaned his head back to charge up a Water Pulse, then fired it right at Zoot. Zoot retaliated by smacking Mikey with his saxophone. "Go, both of you!" Maddie shouted. Orbulon peeked out from behind another rock and caught a glimpse of the scene unfolding. "What kind of idiotic thing is this?!" he asked.

"It's called a fight," Jess explained, somewhat mockingly. "Various members of various civilizations across the universe will do this when they get angry at each other. It's usually over pointless things, like who ate the last cream puff or for control over a magical artifact called "the remote"."

"I _know_what a fight is," Orbulon replied. "I just want to know what they're fighting about."

"Ah, blame the Rolling Stones." Jess laughed, but Orbulon just didn't get the joke. Oh well. She decided it was time to break up the fight. "Hey, you two, break it up," she told them. "Let's just agree to disagr—" She was hit by a Rapid Spin and a sax assault before she could finish her sentence. Jess sighed. "I hate to summon the big guns, but..." She raised her arms toward the skies in some sort of summoning pose. "**_ETERNAL PEACEMAKER!_**" she cried. "**_Cease the violence!_**" Suddenly, a tiny dwarf hamster appeared, chewing on a piece of corn. Its adorable pose, innocent eyes and natural rodent charm brought a wave of peace over the entire group.

"So pretty..." Zoot said, staring at the hamster in awe.

"Um, right." Maddie looked over at Orbulon. "Orbulon, anything on Dribble and Spitz?" she asked.

The caped alien shook his head. "Nothing whatsoever," he replied. "Maybe Gomez knows something."

Gomez shrugged. "Hey, all I know is they stopped to look at S'nottulg Noitatmpet and they left," he said. "After that, I got distracted by these weird human-ish things ran by chasing a green bear... something about stealing Christmas or something... what's a Christmas? Is it valuable?"

Everyone ignored his question about Christmas. They were more concerned with the matter at hand. "Okay, so we know that they still have to be on the planet," Orbulon thought aloud.

"Yeah, but the question is, where?"

They thought for a while until Gomez got an idea. "Well, usually when you're looking for someone, you should try to think like them and figure out where they would go," he said.

Jess scoffed. "Dude, I think you've been watching Chaotic too much," she told her boyfriend. She then proceeded to do another one of her mock impressions, this time of Kaz from Chaotic. "_To find Maxxor, you gotta think like him!_" she said, laughing.

"Well, worth a shot," Orbulon said. He thought a bit. "Hmm, if I were Dribble and Spitz, I'd be trying to get some sweets right now."

"Ooh! Ooh! I know the _best_sweet shop around here!" Gomez exclaimed. "Follow me!" He skipped off, singing some sort of kid's song. Everyone else followed. Well, actually, Jess and Maddie followed, dragging the others along behind them as usual. "Here we are," Gomez said when they arrived. "Hey, are those them?" He pointed at a short blonde guy and a tall orange haired guy. Both of them had their arms full of candy.

"Looks like 'em..." Jess said.

"Dribble! Spitz!" Maddie exclaimed. She ran up to them to hug them... but the force of her hug knocked all three of them to the ground.

"ACK!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Where have you two been?" Maddie asked with the tone of a worried mother. "We were looking all over for you!"

"Yeah, your taxi was still at the shop, so you couldn't of taken it here," Orbulon said. "How did you get here?"

Jess shrugged. "One of those mysteries of the universe, probably," she said, laughing a bit.

"Come on," Maddie said, "now that we're all here, let's head back to the Oinker."

"Okay." Jess put on a fake pig snout and made pig noises, just for fun. Dimentio hid his face in embarrassment, while Dribble, Spitz and Orbulon laughed. Zoot cried for Jess to karate chop him. "I'm glad I'm so entertaining," Jess said, full of pride.

"Come on, Jess!" Zoot pleaded. "Karate chop me!"

"Why?"

"'Cause you look like Miss Piggy with the nose, so maybe you have the strength of her too. I wanna see if I'm right!"

"Well, I _am_a shapeshifter... Okay." Jess karate chopped Zoot as hard as she could. She ended up knocking him into a wall.

"Happy Decemberween, Marzi-man," he said before collapsing.

Maddie was helping Zoot up from the experimental karate chop. Jess looked around and noticed everyone else was gone. "Hey wait, where'd everyone else go?" she asked. Then she saw them. "Never mind, I see them. They're playing soccer with Dimentio's head."

Sure enough, the others had taken Dimentio's head off of his body and had started a game of soccer in a somewhat empty field, while Dimentio's head protested. "Hey, you guys..." Someone kicked his head. "...this isn't very fun anymore..." His head was punted across the field. "...in fact..." Gomez's head connected with Dimentio's, sending it back across the field. "...I'm starting to..." His head was being dribbled on Dribble's knee before... "...get a headache!" ... Dribble performed a MEGA STRIKE, scoring the goal of all goals!

Maddie and Jess laughed. "Come on guys, we should be getting back to Diamond City," Maddie said when the game was over. "Gomez, you want to join us?"

"Sure," Gomez replied, smiling. "Lemme just go get Dimentio's head. I promised to get it after the game was over." He made his way to a bush, where Dimentio's head was laying upside-down.

"Yes, come retrieve the head of the one person who _didn't_want to play soccer..." Dimentio's head complained. After Gomez had retrieved the head, his body snatched it and put it back in its rightful place.

"Dribble, why don't you drive this time?" Maddie asked. Dribble responded with a thumbs-up. "10-4!" he replied.

Later, the Oinker was in space again. Everyone was getting a little antsy, Mikey in particular. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No," Dribble replied.

"Are we there yet?" Maddie asked.

"No," Dribble replied.

"Are we there yet?" Zoot asked.

"No," Dribble replied.

"Are we there yet?" Spitz asked.

"No," Dribble replied.

"Are we there yet?" Orbulon asked.

"No," Dribble replied.

"Are we there yet?" everyone asked in unison.

"NO!" Dribble shouted. Everyone was quiet for a while... then...

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked once again.

"WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Jess shouted furiously. "NOW SHUT UP!"

Soon after, the Oinker was getting very close to Earth. "We're getting into Earth's atmosphere," Dribble said. "Better buckle up." Everyone buckled up, except for Mikey, who simply pulled himself into his shell. "Hang on!" Dribble shouted. "We're almost there!" The ship came in for a smooth landing near Diamond Taxi. "We're here!"

"Great!" Jess exclaimed. Everyone got out of the Oinker. "So, I guess we can say thanks to you guys, and leave."

"Not Quite, With Such a big Ship, It's No wonder it took an Entire childhood to build this thing after the old one was totaled" Jet remarked "We're wondering if you could stay is what we're saying."

"What!" Yelled Spike in anger.

"Wut." asked Jess in confusion.

"You cannot be serious!" cried Spike in annoyance "You cant be considering bringing these Runts on board."

"But they can defend themselves, especially the Wolves." added Jet "These Children are to reach this paradise the walking perfume stand here's been talkin' to me about all day."

"This one is glad she could help" added Cheza

"Jet, If I recall. There are three things I perticularly hated back in the day." Spike Retorted

"Really?"

"Kids, Animals and Women with Additudes." If it were an Anime, We'd have a few second with Jess and Maddie, a few seconds with Toboe and Chase Licking Jade's Face and A few more seconds with Frieda relaxing in a contortable laying pose as Spike names his respective peeves. "So Tell me, Why would you get MORE OF THEM NEATLY GATHERED IN OUR SHIP!?"

**Star Trekkin'**


End file.
